Recommence
by Getoutfromtheshell
Summary: Diez años. Creía que era el tiempo suficiente para dejar atrás todo y rehacer su vida lejos de lo que consideraba un camino que no le correspondía. Se convirtió en un connotado detective y formó una pequeña familia, sin embargo, luego de regresar a su ciudad natal, un escabroso caso lo hace dudar de sus decisiones pasadas.
1. Chapter 1

Diez años. Creía que era el tiempo suficiente para dejar atrás todo y rehacer su vida lejos de lo que consideraba, un camino que no le correspondía. Se convirtió en un connotado detective y formó una pequeña familia, sin embargo, luego de regresar a su ciudad natal, un escabroso caso lo hace dudar de sus decisiones pasadas.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen, la hisotira es original.**

 **Adv: AU, leve Ooc. +16 (bajo propia responsabilidad)**

* * *

 **Recommence**

 **...**

 **|1| Hallazgo**

 **...**

 **Konoha.**

 **Diciembre 24, 4:55 AM.**

—Eso significa que…

—Si, debo irme—la cortó. Tomó su café velozmente, posteriormente se levantó de su asiento y buscó su chaqueta oscura en el perchero.

—¿Volverás temprano, o al menos, antes de la diez de la noche?

—No lo sé, tengo pocos antecedentes.—respondió escueto al mismo tiempo que daba la espalda a su esposa y caminaba hacia el umbral de la puerta.

—Nos vemos, Sasuke.

—Adiós—dijo, junto con un corto beso de despedida, como solía hacerlo antes de partir.

Al cerrar la puerta se enfrentó a la oscura y gélida madrugada; tres grados centígrados bajo cero, lo esperaba un doble homicidio y un herido en extrañas circunstancias cerca del bosque, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Condujo rápido, daba gracias al cielo que las calles aún se encontraran despejadas—aunque era evidente que lo estarían pues las manecillas de su reloj apuntaban recién a las cinco con un minuto— ya que debía presentarse en el lugar de los hechos lo más rápido posible.

Al llegar aparcó detrás de otros dos vehículos policiales y se dirigió raudo hacia el sitio en donde se concentraba el mayor número de policías.

—El perímetro ya está cercado—le informó uno de los hombres al ver su reluciente placa.—Hemos tomado un par huellas y han sido enviados dos equipos de rastreo.

—Un doble homicidio—susurró el moreno, a lo que asintió el joven—¿se han comunicado con el equipo forense?

—Sí, además el herido ya ha sido trasladado a un centro médico.

—Bien.

Se internó en el espeso y lúgubre bosque, siguiendo un improvisado sendero creado por la unidad policial presente en la zona e iluminado únicamente por su linterna y la del policía que seguía atentamente cada uno de sus pasos.

—Detective...—se volteó al ver a otro de los jóvenes, el cual le señalaba una pequeña bolsa de plástico transparente la cual contenía una de las escasas evidencias que habían logrado conseguir aún con la eficiente ayuda de sabuesos.

Luego de que fueran tomadas la fotografías necesarias para registrar la escena del crimen Sasuke inspeccionó ambos cadáveres; los dos destrozados por la fuerza de letales golpes que intuía, habían sido provocados por barras, probablemente metálicas o macizos de madera.

—¿Tienen pistas de la identidad de estas personas?—consultó al chico que le acompañaba.

—No, no hemos encontrado documentos en sus ropas y las características no coinciden con los registros de denuncias de desapariciones.

—Entiendo…

—Creo que será primordial la interrogación de la sobreviviente, por las heridas y su cercanía con la zona, no cabe la menor duda de que fue atacada por las mismas personas, sólo que corrió mejor suerte… si es que podemos llamarlo así.

—¿La sobreviviente?

—Así es. Una joven de aproximadamente veinticinco años. No tenemos mayores antecedentes al respecto, por ese motivo el detective Uzumaki está a cargo de la chica.

—Hm…

Sus fanales oscuros recorrieron y grabaron en su mente cada centímetro de la sórdida escena descubierta por casualidad por una patrulla nocturna. Ambas víctimas de sexo masculino se encontraban boca abajo, utilizaban ropas casuales, a simple vista normales para personas de su rango etario—entre veinticinco y treinta años—, no fueron encontrados documentos o indicios de sus identidades y, a juzgar por sus horrendas heridas, tenía en mente dos escenarios—por cierto, ninguno menos terrible que el otro—; fueron atacados por un maníaco o bien, se trataba de un ajuste de cuentas.

Y la chica… si los tres estaban relacionados entonces, en algún momento ella hablaría, de lo contrario, se trataba de un caso mucho más complicado de lo que parecía a simple vista.

—Uchiha, despierta—una voz grave y un tanto rasposa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sabía de quién se trataba.

—Inuzuka, ¿has olfateado algo?—masculló, medio en broma.

—Pues ya deberías saberlo, después de todo, se trata de mí y Akamaru por supuesto.—mostró su característica sonrisa confiada y lanzó a Sasuke una pequeña bolsa transparente que contenía una pista sumamente valiosa: un guante de látex.

—Vaya, una faena productiva por lo que veo.—habló, inspeccionando dicha prenda que, aunque maltratada y sucia, era fundamental para comenzar con una investigación formidable.

El castaño asintió y guardó ambas manos en sus bolsillos mientras observaba el pálido reflejo de la luna tras las espesas nubes grises que delataban la proximidad de un día invernal aquel veinticuatro de diciembre para nada feliz.

—Ha sido una noche ajetreada, ¿no crees?—comentó luego de un prolongado mutismo.

Suspiró de forma casi imperceptible y le miró, concediendo con un gesto afirmativo la razón a Kiba.

El celular del pelinegro sonó de pronto y este atinó a voltearse y contestar al segundo tono—el ya clásico ringtone predeterminado para todo teléfono, pero sumamente impersonal— mientras daba vueltas repetitivas y un tanto erráticas al esperar respuesta del otro lado.

—Sasuke...—oyó la voz de Naruto un tanto temblorosa, hecho que lo inquietó.

—Naruto, ¿por qué no has llamado desde tu móvil?—preguntó, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en el número desconocido que vió antes de atender.

—Ah, eso. Es que olvidé la cuenta del teléfono y bueno, ya sabes.

—Idiota—gruñó.

—El asunto no es ese, escucha—llamó su atención, aclarando su garganta antes de continuar—necesito que vengas ahora. Me encuentro en el Hospital General de Konoha, habitación 324.

—Estaré ahí en veinte minutos, más o menos.

—¿Te marchas?

—Naruto está junto a la mujer hallada aquí, cuando la patrulla encontró los cadáveres. Tal vez despertó.

Su compañero asintió, más o emitió comentario alguno con respecto a su apresurada partida.

—Uchiha-sama, los cadáveres serán transportados al laboratorio para ser periciados—un asistente forense llamó su atención informándole del destino que tendrían ambas víctimas momentáneamente.

—De acuerdo. Esperaré los resultados.

…

Condujo un tanto apresurado. Había dicho veinte minutos, pero tardaría no más de quince en llegar al Hospital General de Konoha. La actitud del rubio lo puso en alerta, ¿por qué no informarle de qué se trataba y ya? Su mente, ya acostumbrada a tétricos casos comenzó a trabajar y a elaborar distintas teorías; tal vez—muy probablemente— había sido violada, hecho que aunque trágico no dejaba de ser relevante pues si contaban con fortuna, lograrían obtener muestras biológicas. O, si se trató de un maníaco, la chica a parte de haber sido golpeada y violada pudo haber formado parte de un brutal ritual satánico, o simplemente estuvo en el lugar y hora equivocados.

Su cabeza estaba a una teoría más de estallar.

 _«Maldita incertidumbre...»_

Prácticamente corrió por el estacionamiento y al entrar por las mamparas directo a la sala de espera se estrelló fuertemente con alguien. Se preparaba para lanzar un par de epítetos cuando notó de quién se trataba: Yamanaka Ino.

—¡¿Sasuke?!—sus profundas orbes celestes le enfocaron confundidas mientras él no lograba darse a entender, tallando sus ojos una y otra vez.

—Lo siento Yamanaka, estoy algo apresurado así que…

—Más te vale. No pensé que tú y… olvídalo—hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano, restándole importancia a lo que pretendía decir, sin embargo, el pelinegro notó que la chica lloraba, aún cuando habían cruzado un par de palabras.

—¿Estás…?

—¿Y cómo crees que me siento? Es obvio.—sollozó, le dió la espalda y fue directo al servicio de damas, a un costado de la recepción.

Cuando se preparaba para solicitar autorización para subir a la habitación 324 divisó a Sai caminando velozmente en su dirección.

—¿Sasuke? Hola, lo siento por Ino, ella está un poco alterada, ya sabes, los embarazos las vuelven más sensibles y esta situación no ayuda en lo absoluto…

—Ya lo creo.

—Te veo en la sala, hasta pronto—dijo, pero Sasuke no logró a comprender a qué se refería el pálido chico, al que por cierto, no veía desde los dieciocho años.

 _«Extraño»_

—Disculpe, necesito subir a la habitación 324.—la mujer de la recepción parecía sumamente desconfiada y cuando se disponía a responder a su petición, Sasuke se le adelantó y enseñó su placa—Uchiha Sasuke, detective.

—Señor… un segundo por favor—

La mujer, bastante impresionada, hizo un par de llamadas, buscó un registro y le solicitó amablemente su firma para posteriormente autorizar su presencia en dicha habitación.

 _«324»_

Utilizó el ascensor, marcó en el pequeño panel digital el número "3", pues era el piso en que se encontraba su destino mientras que observaba su reflejo trasnochado en el frío metal de aquel cubículo.

Al salir miró uno de los letreros que indicaba cada una de las zonas del hospital, poniendo atención especial en el que indicaba la dirección de " _Cuidados Intensivos 315-330"_

Si bien tenía claro que correr por los pasillos no era permitido, lo hizo aprovechando la soledad de éste. Notó que estaba cerca al percatarse de la presencia de Hinata, la esposa de Naruto.

Ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué rayos hacía ella en el hospital?¿Ese idiota necesitaba la supervisión de su mujer para hacer una simple escolta de un herido?

—Hinata…¿Y Naruto? —preguntó, sin siquiera saludar a la joven de ojos perlados.

—Adentro. Ha sido autorizado por el médico hace un momento.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—exigió saber, sin embargo, cuando la chica se preparaba para responder a su interrogante la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a un descompuesto Naruto, con sus ropas desordenadas, utilizando una mascarilla y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Sasuke ve...—habló finalmente la joven, tocando su hombro y empujándolo suavemente para que avanzara hacia Naruto.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Detective, antes que todo debe desinfectar sus manos, por favor pase a la derecha.

Aunque renuente al principio, Sasuke obedeció y siguió las órdenes al pie de la letra, caminando hacia un pequeño lavamanos que suponía, estaba ahí con el propósito de evitar en parte la infección de los pacientes por las bacterias y microbios externos a la habitación. Finalmente se colocó una mascarilla igual a la de Naruto y salió de la sala, fue ahí donde logró divisar la presencia de una persona en la cama.

—Bien, me presento. Soy Yoshida Takeo, médico general a cargo.

El hombre, de aspecto pulcro y que, según Sasuke dedujo, no superaba los treinta y cinco años ofreció amablemente su mano en señal de saludo.

—Uchiha Sasuke, detective. Estamos llevando a cabo una serie de peritajes por lo tanto necesitamos…

—Los antecedentes, lo sé. Como médico esta no es la primera vez que me hago cargo de un caso que involucra policías, así que conozco el proceder perfectamente.

El hombre tomó su registro y miró atentamente al pelinegro, motivo por el cual el Uchiha no lo interrumpió.

—Paciente no identificado, sexo femenino, entre veinticinco y veintiséis años. Actualmente el único informe de su estado de salud con el que contamos es el físico, el que arrojó tres costillas rotas, un brazo roto, cortes en ambas extremidades y en cuanto a los resultados del exámen de sangre, estarán listos dentro de dos horas. —le informó, casi sin gesticular, su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna—Luego del primer chequeo me pareció más que evidente la presencia de estupefacientes en su cuerpo, pero, para mi sorpresa, no hay indicios de abuso sexual.

Sasuke lo escuchó atentamente, sin embargo, no entendía aún el estado descompensado de Naruto, que parecía mirar desconsolado el magullado cuerpo de una joven completamente desconocida.

—Les dejaré un momento, entiendo que deban analizar a la persona incluso en estas situaciones, con su permiso—el servicial hombre se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cerrando despacio para evitar hacer ruido en exceso.

—Hey, Naruto. Sé que parece horrible pero de esto se trata, creí que ya estabas preparado.

No obstante, al acercarse al borde de la blanquecina cama de hospital, supo que él tampoco estaba listo para ello.

 _«¡¿Sakura?!»_

 _..._

 _Hola! He vuelto por estos lados con una nueva historia, esa vez de tinte Policial. Espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado :)_

 _En cuanto a la historia en si, planeo llevar una narración en tercera persona con el objetivo de lograr abordar varios puntos de vista sin caer en la monotonía de los POV'S, que si bien son muy útiles y simplifican mucho las cosas para quien escribe (según mi parecer), no me acomodan para expresar las situaciones que se presentarán de aquí en adelante._

 _Hay muchas interrogantes, creo que es algo que me permite emocionarme incluso a mi al momento de escribir, por lo tanto, esperen más :)_

 _Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen, la hisotira es original.**

 **Adv: AU, leve Ooc. +16 (bajo propia responsabilidad)**

* * *

 **Recommence**

 **...**

 **|2| Culpa**

 **...**

 **Konoha**

 **Diciembre 24, 5:14 am.**

—Al principio creí que era una simple coincidencia, ya sabes, la gente suele tener dobles en otras partes—soltó una pequeña carcajada, sin ánimos de hacerlo realmente.—Pero luego me dí cuenta de quién se trataba y… no podía creerlo. Sólo atiné a llamar a Hinata y… a ti.

—Yo…

Y no era capaz de hablar. ¿Qué podría decir o hacer al respecto?. Por algún motivo una especie de remordimiento lo azotó y lo mantuvo en una nebulosa, sólo él y su conciencia.

" _Cuando sabes que tu actuar es el correcto, la conciencia aprueba; de lo contrario, remuerde"_

Y se sentía como lo segundo.

—Hinata se comunicó con Ino y acabó por llamar a todos los de nuestra generación en la Academia, al menos a los que logró contactar.

—Entiendo. Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar los resultados de los exámenes de sangre, además le hablaré a Shino, necesitamos hallar cuanto antes alguna pist…

El rostro de Naruto se descompuso, se quitó la mascarilla y lo encaró, intentando ser silencioso—¿Es en lo único que piensas? El caso puede esperar, es Sakura, tu primera novia, ¿Qué rayos…?

—Cierra la maldita boca—gruñó. No iba a aceptar que Naruto se metiera—otra vez—en sus asuntos personales.

—¿Vas a negarlo?—se acercó desafiante. Aquellos ojos azules taladraron su mirada cansada de tal forma que, una vez más se sintió intimidado, aunque jamás lo admitiera. No obstante, se mantuvo estoico e intentó erguirse más aún para demostrar lo contrario.—Bueno...—se carcajeó, dejando ver una expresión irónica, muy rara en él—No sería la primera vez, después de todo es lo que has hecho toda la vida. Vas por el mundo negando cada maldita cosa que haces, como si no te conociera.

—Lo que haga o no haga no es de tu incumbencia, y por favor, te pido que dejes de inmiscuirte en mi vida como si en realidad tuvieras algún derecho.—bramó, subiendo un poco el volumen de sus palabras para demostrarle que hablaba en serio.

—Vete al infierno. Puedes irte al jodido cuartel y revisar tus papeles, o no, espera, ¡Ve a comprarle un par de aretes a tu mujer! ¿No es eso lo que hacen los buenos esposos?

Ya estaba. Había perdido la paciencia.

Se quitó la mascarilla y se abalanzó sobre Naruto como en sus años de adolescente. Iba a romperle la cara a puñetazos. Ambos cayeron al suelo, causando un estruendo al golpear un pequeño estante al costado de la cama. Sasuke, ciego por la furia, le asestó un certero golpe en el mentón, sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, fue separado del rubio como por arte de magia.

—¡Deténganse!—escuchó, pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno por hacerlo. Al contrario, forcejeó para escapar del fuerte agarre en su espalda.

—¡Sasuke!—y finalmente sólo sintió un líquido frío inundar su rostro—¿Qué se supone que hacen, genios?—preguntó irónica.

Era Ino. Con un pequeño florero en una de sus manos y su enorme barriga se veía aún más intimidante. Sasuke se percató de que quien lo sostenía era Sai, probablemente enviado por su mujer—suponía pues, la última vez que los vio, ambos eran novios.

—Sakura sedada y ustedes...son unos irresponsables, unos… unos...—y explotó en llanto.

El pálido chico, al ver el frágil estado emocional de su mujer soltó al pelinegro y le dio un abrazo a la chica, intentando contenerla. Los niveles de ira que lo hicieron saltar como un loco sobre su " _mejor amigo"_ bajaron drásticamente y hasta se sintió un poco avergonzado—sólo un poco.

—Naruto, déjame...—de pronto todos habían entrado a la habitación, y Hinata intentaba limpiar la pequeña herida que aquel golpe del pelinegro había provocado en el labio de Naruto.

—No, me siento bien cariño. Sólo estábamos…

—Lo sabemos.—dijo la chica, que, aunque preocupada por el estado de su esposo, no dejaba de intentar sonreír.

Por primera vez en la noche Sasuke sintió que debía ver realmente, el cuerpo de Sakura, su _primera novia_. Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala. El pelinegro no era capaz aún de digerir todo. No solo por el hecho de que hubiese sido encontrada inconsciente en medio de dos sujetos muertos, drogada y apaleada, sino por la enorme interrogante que ella significaba desde el momento en que él decidió dejarlo todo atrás, sin importar nada.

Aquellos recuerdos adolescentes, la adrenalina, la nostalgia. El último encuentro, hace seis años. Ese furtivo—y prohibido—último adiós. Pensaba, después de todo, que Naruto tenía razón; iba por la vida negándolo todo, como si fuese posible pulsar _reset_ y omitir sus actos.

Daba vueltas por su cabeza aquella última decisión, esa declaración que sepultó todo, incluso antes de nacer. Habían cosas en su vida que jamás serían olvidadas y menos aún perdonadas. Lo sabía. Pero la situación y ella, y todo… era demasiado complicado.

—Sasuke, Hinata y yo iremos por un café, ¿quieres uno?

—Está bien—respondió automáticamente, aún inmerso en otra realidad.—sin azúcar—completó al ver a la pareja salir.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que tanto Ino como Sai ya no estaban en la habitación. Tomó aire y se acercó a la camilla. Necesitaba descargar aquel sentimiento que lo atormentaba noches y días enteros.

 _«_ _Culpa_ _»_

—Lo siento tanto. Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, si tan solo tú y yo...—aquel escozor que antecedía a las lágrimas comenzó a molestarle, así como esa incómoda sensación de ahogo previa al llanto. No logró continuar, simplemente levantó su mano y la posó en su pálida y maltratada frente, intentando acariciar algo de piel.

—Descubriré quien te hizo esto. Lo juro.

Sintió la voz de Hinata en el pasillo, así que decidió que era hora de traer de vuelta su ya característica careta imperturbable, esa que sólo una par de personas habían logrado atravesar.

—Ten—Al entrar fue el rubio quien le entregó la bebida humeante. El Uchiha pensó que tal vez, aquel café le ayudaría a despejar la mente y poner manos a la obra. Movió la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

—El Doctor Yoshida me ha dicho que los exámenes de sangre estarán en media hora. El laboratorio no da a basto, al parecer esta noche ha sido bastante turbulenta en cuanto a emergencias.—comentó Naruto en vista de que Sasuke sostenía su vaso en absoluto silencio, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

—Gracias—musitó, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

—Ino y Sai ya están en casa, ¿no quieres ir y darte un baño? Te servirá para despejarte.—propuso Hinata. Naruto asintió de inmediato, sin embargo, al moreno no le pareció una buena idea.

—Creo que estoy bien. Ahora mismo necesito telefonear a Shino, además pienso ir a la oficina por unos papeles.

Naruto le dio una mirada desaprobatoria y Hinata, captando lo tenso del ambiente entre ambos amigos e inquiriendo que necesitaban aclarar un par de cosas antes de marcharse, decidió partir.

—Chicos, yo me adelantaré. Adiós Sasuke.

En cuanto se vieron solos, se miraron atentamente a los ojos. Los dos eran conscientes de que uno de ellos tenía—por razones obvias—que romper el hielo e iniciar una charla, de esas serias que en realidad a nadie le gustaba tener.

Naruto se sintió lo suficientemente seguro para dar el primer paso. Y así lo hizo.

—Oye… siento lo de hace un rato, creo que no medí mis palabras y...—se le vio pensativo, intentando hilar una nueva explicación—supongo que me excedí, pe-pero no retrocedo en lo que quise decir… no se si me captas…

—Lo sé Naruto, sé lo que quisiste decir. De todos modos me debías ese puñetazo.—dijo, tomando su chaqueta negra e intentando recordar en qué momento se la había quitado pues no lo recordaba en lo absoluto.

—Eres un cabrón, un día de estos…—le respondió, sin embargo no se le ocurrió nada más que decir.

Otras vez silencio, sólo el molesto sonido de las máquinas que mantenían en monitoreo constante a la pelirrosa.

—Creí que podría volver a Konoha y llevar una vida tranquila después de todo, ya sabes, borrón y cuenta nueva...—suspiró agotado—pero no es tan fácil y hoy me di de bruces contra la pared. Mentiría si te dijera que no esperaba reencontrarme con los demás, incluso barajé la opción de volver a ver a Sakura...—Naruto le miró desconcertado, sin embargo, y como nunca, no lo interrumpió—como amigos, recuperar los lazos que yo mismo corté…

—Sabes que sobre todo con Sakura, eso no será posible. Ni ahora ni nunca.

—Tú no lo comprendes, sólo te pones del lado de ella y ya, jamás me preguntaste qué fue realmente lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Sólo me odiaste y ya—respondió, demostrando al rubio lo dolido que se sentía.

—Nunca te odié, desde el principio fuiste tú quien desapareció y nos dejó aquí, como si no hubiésemos existido. Yo abogué por tu traslado a esta prefectura, recuérdalo bien y…

—Lo sé, demonios, lo sé. Salgamos de aquí, ¿quieres?

—De acuerdo—respondió, casi en un susurro.

Sasuke tomó su ya no tan humeante café y caminó a través de la habitación, sintiendo que el camino a la puerta era eterno y que a medida que se alejaba, repetía el pasado. Uno donde egoístamente abandonaba todo lo que apreciaba.

—Creo que necesito unos minutos, ¿me esperas afuera?

—Hn—gruñó, haciendo recordar al rubio viejos tiempos. _Lejanos._

A pesar de no considerarse un chismoso, Sasuke no resistió la tentación de oír lo que Naruto tenía que decirle a Sakura. De todos modos había dejado la puerta abierta, no podía ser tan privado, ¿cierto?

—Sakura-chan… lamento tanto no haber estado ahí, yo… me siento tan inútil, no debí permitir que te fueras de ese modo, no en tu _estado._

 _Estado…_ ¿a qué se refería? De pronto entró en una especie de letargo, su mente no dejaba de transportarlo una y otra vez a hechos pasados. Odiaba _recordar._

—Esta vez juro que no romperé mi promesa, el teme y yo descubriremos la verdad Sakura…

Naruto dio un pesado suspiro, se sentía exhausto, tanto física como psicológicamente. Deseaba, desde el fondo de su corazón despertar de aquella horrenda pesadilla, sin embargo, sabía que sólo lo lograría cuando atrapara a los responsables de la golpiza y los asesinatos. Era algo _personal._

 _«Demonios»,_ pensó. No había logrado oír con claridad todo lo que el Uzumaki le había dicho a Sakura. Se alejó de la entrada y guardó una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón de tela negro mientras que con la otra sostenía su café. Aquella frase aún rondaba peligrosamente su cabeza. Esperaba encontrar respuestas y pronto.

Sólo segundos después sintió los pasos de Naruto acercarse a la puerta y pronto le vio salir de la habitación, cerrando con sumo cuidado la puerta evitando así hacer ruido.

—Bien, creo que es todo.—dijo remangando un poco su camisa y viendo su reloj—Uh! Son las cinco con treinta. El doctor Yoshida estará pronto por aquí.

El pelinegro gruñó una vez más en respuesta y se limitó a beber de su bebida. Tomó asiento en uno de los asientos reservados para la espera de los familiares fuera de la sala de emergencias. Cuando acabó su café, se limitó a asegurarse de que no quedara una sola gota del líquido y al no ver un basurero cerca, lo guardó cuidadosamente en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Posteriormente sacó su teléfono, no podía continuar retrasando su comunicación con Shino. _Debía_ ser profesional, por muy difícil que fuera.

Se puso de pie apenas marcó el contacto en su teléfono.—¿Hola? ¿Shino?—habló de inmediato al percatarse de que del otro lado habían contestado.

— _¿Uchiha?_ —se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar— _Estoy saliendo a la oficina, ayer fue mi día libre._

—Necesito que averigües todo sobre Haruno Sakura. Hasta lo más mínimo, lo quiero todo antes del mediodía.

— _¿Ha-Haruno Sakura…? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?_

—Ha ocurrido. Una patrulla nocturna la halló apaleada en medio de dos cadáveres.

— _Oh...ya veo, tendré todo lo antes posible. Hablamos._

—Tsk.

…

—Sasuke. He hablado con Yoshida.—el Uchiha no se inmutó, simplemente se mantuvo imperturbable en su asiento mientras oía la _molesta_ voz de Naruto.

—Por lo que el médico vio en un principio, en su cuerpo había una droga—los ojos obsidiana de Sasuke se ensancharon al oír dicha afirmación, temía que ella...—Hablé con la vieja e hice que agilizaran los exámenes. Es un químico no identificado, eso sí, toxicología lo analizará de vuelta, sin embargo, ya han adelantado que no hay nada similar en sus registros.

—¿Y los otros dos cuerpos qué? no creo que esto sea una simple coincidencia.

—Sobre eso, a las diez y pico se registró una denuncia por presunta desgracia. Un tal Mori Naoki reportó la desaparición de su novio.

—¿Novio?

—Sí, como sea. Mira esto.—el rubio alzó su teléfono y mostró a Sasuke una fotografía. Un hombre de rostro fino, tez morena, cabello negro y ojos pequeños.—Su nombre es Matsuoka Shou. Por ahora sólo sabemos que tenía treinta y tres años, vivía en Tokio junto a Mori y era Toxicólogo. Tengo entendido que la familia fue contactada hace poco, tal vez mañana puedan realizarse lo exámenes de rigor y comprobar su identidad.

—Hm…

Toxicólogo...Sakura había sido aparentemente envenenada con un químico desconocido—en contra de su voluntad, presumía— y todo indicaba que iban en la dirección indicada.

—Por el momento he recibido las declaraciones e informes de los patrulleros, además contactamos a una testigo.—habló el moreno poniéndose simultáneamente de pie. —Una anciana que asegura haber visto un wagon azul merodear el bosque a eso de las dos de la madrugada. No estuve seguro al principio, pero los vecinos de la mujer aseguran que es un pájaro nocturno y que, lo que sea que ocurra, lo sabe.

—Maldición, si no hallamos nada más estaremos dependiendo de los chismes de un vejestorio.

—Tal vez la unidad de peritaje nos entregue alguna otra pista. Han hallado un par de guantes de látex, un trozo de tela, dos barras metálicas y…—alcanzando su pequeña libreta, leyó la siguiente evidencia en la lista—huellas de botines _Caterpillar_ , del ocho punto cinco.

—Una medida que no dice nada, digo, un hombre pequeño o una mujer de estatura superior al promedio podría calzar ese número.

—Lo sé…

Un silencio abrumador los invadió, Sasuke revisaba sus documentos mientras Naruto pensaba en qué harían para sacar adelante el misterio. Eso y cómo evitar la inminente filtración del caso a los medios de comunicación.

—Oye—susurró Sasuke—¿Sabes… qué ocurrió con Sakura en todo este tiempo?

El rubio sonrió nostálgico y negó con la cabeza—Me pregunto lo mismo. Luego de... ya sabes… ella decidió marcharse, nadie fue capaz de detenerla, ni siquiera la vieja Tsunade. Sakura dijo que no volvería jamás a Konoha.

Naruto se notaba muy afectado, se sentía en parte responsable por todo lo ocurrido. Una vez le prometió protegerla y sin embargo, no fue capaz de hacer valer su palabra.

Sasuke por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en que él era el motivo por el cual la chica decidió huir de Konoha.

—Cuando menos lo esperamos, los perdimos a ambos. No sabes cuánto sufrimos todos.

—Yo...—su voz se quebró—la vi una última vez más hace seis años—confesó avergonzado.

—¿Tú? Espera, ella… tú, hicieron…¿qué?

—Nos reunimos, cuando viajé a Suna. Aunque en ese entonces no me preocupé de saber qué ocurría con su vida o dónde vivía, nosotros sólo…

El rostro de Naruto se tiñó de decepción. Así que él no había sido lo suficientemente sincero después de todo.

—Creo que no necesitamos desempolvar tus idioteces. No quiero saber nada más—su expresión era dura, sus ojos parecía, atravesarían a Sasuke en cualquier momento.

—Bien...No creo que sea relevante—acotó al notar la lapidaria reacción de su amigo.

Continúo leyendo cuidadosamente uno de los informes, esperando encontrar algún detalle que por error, hubiera sido pasado por alto.

« _Nada nuevo»_

Tres golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Naruto se puso de pie y abrió, saludando a Shino antes de marcharse sin decir nada al Uchiha.

—Sasuke—el moreno le saludó con un tenue gesto, ofreciéndole que tomara asiento con la mano.

—Te escucho. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por hallar más pistas.

El hombre colocó su notebook sobre el escritorio e inició el sistema. Mientras, Sasuke no dejaba de golpetear con los dedos. Estaba particularmente _ansioso._

—Bien, creo que tengo bastante información, pero también muchos cabos sueltos.—Sasuke lo miró expectante—La última pista de Sakura Haruno en Konoha fue diez años atrás. Un veintiséis de octubre. Compró un pasaje a Tokio, además dos días después se registró el deceso de Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno en un accidente de tránsito en una de las rutas de acceso a la ciudad.

—Continúa—exigió, algo sorprendido por la muerte de los padres de Sakura. Naruto nunca se lo mencionó.

—Luego, cerca de dos meses después, hay registros de una residencia temporal en un edificio de alquiler. He enviado sus direcciones, teléfonos e información laboral a tu correo electrónico—acotó— En el verano de ese mismo año apareció en los registros de la facultad de medicina de la Universidad de Tokio. Para ser más precisos, en la carrera de Química y farmacia.

Los ojos del pelinegro se ensancharon al oír dicha información. Si todo lo que presumía era cierto, existía una relación directa entre ella y una de las víctimas.

—Cuatro años después egresó y se tituló con honores. Cabe mencionar que a dicha generación perteneció también Akasuna Sasori, un estudiante vinculado sentimentalmente a Haruno durante su periodo de estudios, pero no hayamos pista suya relacionada con ella recientemente.

Sasuke intentó sofocar el malestar que generó la última afirmación de Shino, sin embargo le fue imposible no cerrar los puños fuertemente.

—Luego todo es realmente confuso, hasta sospechoso diría yo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Realizó sus prácticas en una sucursal de " _Laboratorios Shimura",_ luego fue contratada en una de las filiales de la misma entidad en la ciudad de Suna. De ahí en adelante no logré hayar un solo registro laboral—mostró al pelinegro el registro que sólo indicaba actividad hace seis años atrás—Pensé que tal vez pudo haber dejado de ejercer por motivos personales, pero…

—¿Qué clase de motivos?

—Enfermedad, matrimonio, embarazo...Pero nada. No hay ningún hospital que posea una ficha de salud de Haruno, ni en Tokio ni en Suna ni tampoco ningún registro civil que acredite alguna unió én investigué las clínicas en las que se realizó controles de rutina, pero no hay nada extraño con ellos. Te envié su historial médico para que le eches un vistazo.

—¿Sugieres que, como por arte de magia desapareció del mapa?

—Eso creo…

No era capaz de digerir la situación. ¿Sakura estaba involucrada en algo ilícito?

« _¿Cómo?»_

…

 _Otogakure era una ciudad pequeña, sin embargo, pensó que era un excelente lugar para establecerse. Konoha había dejado de ser su hogar. Al menos eso se forzaba a creer._

…

 **Konoha**

 **Diciembre 24, 14:53 pm.**

No podía creerlo. Estaba en un punto muerto pues, no sólo los extraños antecedentes de Sakura, sino también la ausencia de personas cercanas que pudieran dar algún indicio de qué sucedió realmente. Ella sin un paradero conocido, sus padres muertos en un accidente de tránsito poco antes de que se marchara de Konoha y la extraña relación entre ella y uno de los fallecidos.

Salió raudo de la oficina y llamó la atención de la secretaria.

—Necesito aquí a Mori, también a la señora Harada.

La mujer asintió automáticamente e inició un incesante tecleo. El Uchiha decidió ir personalmente a la oficina de Shino pues había decidido que era hora de expandir aún más la investigación. Llegaría hasta el final, incluso si aquello le suponía un esfuerzo mayor.

Golpeó impaciente y no esperó a ser atendido; abrió la puerta de inmediato, sobresaltando al castaño con su sorpresiva aparición.

—¡Sasuke!

—Shino, necesito todo sobre Akasuna, intentaré contactarlo, después de todo es la única persona con la cual se relacionó sentimentalmente fuera de Konoha.

—Eso haré.

—Adiós.—se dio media vuelta y no esperó respuesta alguna. Por motivos que desconocía, la adrenalina lo había invadido y necesitaba más respuestas.

—Detective, una de las víctimas ha sido identificada. Se trata de...—un joven había llegado a su encuentro fuera de la oficina para darle a conocer el contenido de uno de los exámenes. Al parecer la ciudad poseía registros de uno de los hombres.

—Dámelos—dijo, arrebatándole la carpeta de entre las manos. El joven se sobresaltó—Gracias—musitó al verlo marcharse. Pensó que tal vez había sido demasiado duro con él sin tener motivo alguno.

Entró raudo a su oficina y corrió al escritorio en busca de una navaja. Necesitaba ver esos resultados.

De inmediato al cortar la hoja notó una pequeña descripción en la cual era posible ver que Nagano Hideki era un ciudadano residente en Tokio, había nacido en Konoha y que además de todo su historial conductual, la policía local contaba con registros de su ADN pues había delinquido con anterioridad. Un tipo común y corriente de veintinueve años, aparentemente sin una profesión y no había registros de un empleo estable…eso le sonaba a...

 _«¿En qué estás involucrada, Sakura Haruno?»_

* * *

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios al inicio de este fic :) espero que sea de su agrado la trama y el como se desarrolla la historia en si, de lo contrario me agradaría mucho saber en qué puedo mejorar o acotaciones sobre lo que les gusta (o no) o piensan, creo que son cosas del todo corregibles mediante se avanza en esto de la escritura y muy enriquecedoras para quien las recibe y bueno, como ahora, las apreciaría muchísimo.

Gracias de nuevo, nos encontramos en el 3er capítulo (espero que sea pronto jeje) adios c:


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es original.**

 **Adv: AU, leve Ooc. +16 (bajo propia responsabilidad)**

* * *

 **Recommence**

 **...**

 **|3| ¿Amor?**

 **...**

 **Konoha, Diciembre 24, 15:29 pm.**

Había recibido los resultados de las dos autopsias, sin embargo, no encontró lo que creyó sería clave para llegar a la verdad; ambos cuerpos no tenían rastros de aquel extraño químico hallado en el de Sakura y se complicaban aún más las cosas al notar que según los estudios realizados a ambos cadáveres, la causa de muerte había sido un solitario pero certero golpe en la sien.

Se mantuvo pensativo por largos minutos hasta que, de forma inesperada, la puerta de la oficina se abrió completamente.

—Sasuke ven a ver esto. ¡Muévete!

—Naruto ¿qué…?

—Los de huellas han adelantado los peritajes de las evidencias encontradas. Los resultados están aquí—dijo, mostrando un sobre blanco entre dedos.

—Hn—gruñó, sin mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Es todo lo que dirás? ¡Le he rogado a medio departamento por los resultados y tú ni siquiera eres capaz de agradecerme por hacer el trabajo que te corresponde!—lo emplazó, apuntado su rostro con el dedo índice.

—Solo abre el maldito sobre, idiota.—le arrancó el papel de las manos y lo rasgó, sacando de inmediato la hoja oculta en su interior.

Ciertamente, respuestas eran lo que más quería en ese momento, no obstante, luego de leer atentamente el contenido de los peritajes estaba seguro de que eran más dudas las que se sembraron en su interior.

…

— _¿Llegarás tarde esta noche?_

—Eso creo

— _Bien... supongo que será para otra vez.—_ dio un suspiro largo y Sasuke esperó a que continuara— _¿Mañana crees que…?_ —no obstante, su constante insistencia con "el asunto", como se refería a cumplir con una promesa que, según él, no recordaba haber hecho para ir a cenar, no hizo más que acabar por sacarlo de sus casillas, ¿es que ella no lo entendía?

 _"No podría hacerlo, ella no sabe_ — _ni sabrá_ — _absolutamente nada, por ahora"._

—No. Ni hoy ni mañana, la verdad es que dudo que sea esta semana. Deberías entender de una buena vez que mi trabajo no respeta horarios ni caprichos—estaba cabreado, necesitaba descargar toda la frustración que un caso estancado significaba y, para mala suerte de ella, había sido su esposa la última en marcar su número de teléfono.

— _¡Eres un... un…! ¡Adiós!_

El clásico pitido de una llamada terminada resonó en su oreja, estaba furioso pero se contuvo de lanzar contra la pared aquel aparato molesto y ruidoso.

Y ella… Era su culpa por estar llamando a esas horas, decía en su mente, aunque sabía que era lógico que lo hiciera, estaban casados al fin y al cabo.

Luego, lleno de remordimientos y reproches a sí mismo, se debatió entre devolver la llamada para disculparse y esperar hasta llegada la noche para arreglar los problemas generados por sus estúpidos arrebatos. Se decantó por lo segundo.

…

Aún no lograba aceptar que todo lo vivido esa misma madrugada fuese real. Se negaba rotundamente.

La amistad entre ambos había iniciado durante su infancia, la misma época en que conoció también a Sasuke, su mejor amigo. Se arrepentía profundamente de haber perdido todo contacto con ella desde su abrupta partida. Nunca comprendió cuáles fueron sus verdaderos motivos para abandonarlo absolutamente todo de la noche a la mañana, aunque en su mente se vislumbraba una teoría que ciertamente tenía a Sasuke como principal implicado. A pesar de que creía conocer a Sakura como la palma de su mano, jamás imaginó los estragos que podrían generar en ella un corazón roto.

La comprendía en parte, pues si mal no recordaba, su corazón también estuvo herido durante mucho tiempo.

...

—Hazlo pasar—Exigió Naruto al salir de su oficina.

—Detective...Uchiha-san ha dicho que él…

—Hablará conmigo, Uchiha puede esperar. Adelante, Akasuna.

El pelirrojo asintió casi de forma imperceptible. Su rostro impávido, su caminar firme y sus ojos filosos no hicieron más que causar una sensación de profunda molestia en el rubio. Creía que sería correcto ser él quien comenzara con las preguntas pues algo le decía que Sasuke no mantendría la calma por mucho tiempo, sobre todo sabiendo de quién se trataba.

—Bien, comencemos.

…

—Oí ruidos extraños en el antejardín. Tomé un viejo martillo de mi difunto esposo… él fue un soldado, ¿sabe? recibió muchas condecoraciones, entre ellas una de la Orden de los…

—Señora Harada, por favor, centrémonos en los hechos, estoy seguro de que su difunto esposo fue un buen hombre—acotó nuevamente. Odiaba por sobre todas las cosas entrevistar ancianos. O no recordaban nada o por el contrario, parecían tener ataques de lucidez y añoranza en medio de una investigación. Algo sumamente molesto.

—Eh...¿dónde estaba…?

—Oyó ruidos extraños en el antejardín. Tomó el martillo—repitió, procurando contar hasta tres.

—Cierto. Tomé el martillo y mi linterna. Salí por el patio trasero, que da directo al bosque. Ahí vi otra vez la camioneta azul, estaba estacionada y recuerdo que dos sujetos bajaron de ella.—la mujer se detuvo y pareció meditar lo que acababa de decir. Se notaba algo contrariada.

—¿Ocurre algo?—interrogó el pelinegro ante la dubitativa expresión de su testigo.

—Yo… creo haber escuchado golpes. Estaba asustada así que procuré apagar mi linterna para evitar ser descubierta. A esta edad la visión falla y no fui capaz de ver con mucha claridad, pero sólo minutos después subieron de nuevo al vehículo y dieron la vuelta hacia el este. Por ahí sólo está la carretera de acceso a Suna.

—Entiendo.

Suspiró algo cansado, una sensación relacionada más con su estado anímico que con lo físico. Si bien la información era valiosa, no lo acercaba un milímetro a los culpables; la mujer no fue capaz de distinguir a nadie e incluso era imposible determinar el sexo de los agresores basándose en las declaraciones de la única testigo.

—Muchas gracias señora Harada. Nos mantenemos alerta. Si hay algún detalle que por casualidad, haya pasado por alto, no dude en llamarme—comentó al llevar fuera de su oficina a la mujer. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas ser amable y no sonar como un autómata, extendió su mano hacia la anciana—esta es mi tarjeta. Soy Uchiha Sasuke, detective a cargo del caso.

—Es usted muy amable, joven. Hasta pronto.

Simplemente asintió y guardando ambas manos en sus bolsillos, vio cómo su único testigo cruzaba el umbral y desaparecía al final de la calle.

…

—La verdad… no lo recuerdo. Nuestra relación acabó de un día para el otro. Simplemente terminamos.

—Señor Sasori, ambos somos adultos. Estamos hablando de un caso donde la única persona vinculada a nuestra sobreviviente es usted. No soy idiota.—Odiaba subir el tono de esa forma en sus interrogatorios. Normalmente era Sasuke quien se ocupaba del trabajo sucio y llevaba a cabo sesiones que podían extenderse por horas.—Mantuvieron un noviazgo durante dos años medio.

—Lo que he dicho es simplemente la verdad. Nuestra relación se terminó y no volvimos a vernos.—se tensó. Al parecer, el pelirrojo también tenía sus límites. Naruto vio impaciente su reloj. Ya llevaban cerca de veinte minutos estancados en lo mismo.

—Bien. Sasori…

Sin embargo no logró terminar la frase que intentaba formular. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó y la imagen de Sasuke cruzando la entrada a su oficina le indicó que era el fin de su conversación con el sospechoso. Akasuna se arrepentiría sin lugar a dudas de no haber hablado antes de que el pelinegro hiciera acto de presencia.

—¿Me he perdido de algo?

Fue entonces cuando Naruto supo que no podría evitar que las cosas siguieran empeorando para aquel sujeto. Aunque sentía que le desagradaba profundamente, no podía dejar de compadecerse, después de todo, un interrogatorio con Uchiha Sasuke estaba lejos de ser agradable.

…

—No juegues conmigo. Yo no soy Uzumaki.

—Y yo no soy un maldito delincuente. ¿Puede sacarme de esta sala antes de que….?

—Mi sala, mis condiciones. Sé que estás ocultando algo. Te lo pediré civilizadamente, por última vez… ¿qué ocurrió entre ustedes?—su paciencia tenía límites, y ya estaba a punto de explotar.

Vio al tal Sasori acomodarse en su asiento y notó su rostro descompuesto. Lo estaba pensando. En el fondo el tipejo sabía que él, Uchiha Sasuke, no cedería, se repetía a sí mismo.

—Yo… nosotros...—respiró pesadamente antes de fijar sus orbes en un punto indefinido de la habitación—dimos por terminado nuestro noviazgo hace mucho tiempo, yo estoy en otra relación actualmente pero…

Y Sasuke, aunque no quería oír lo que imaginaba, esperó a que continuara.

—¿Pero…?—repitió lentamente, casi con pesar.

—Nos veíamos de vez en cuando, sólo por recordar viejos tiempos. Ya sabe, salir de la rutina.

Y finalmente obtuvo tan ansiada declaración que, aunque bastante lógica y común para personas adultas—relaciones sin compromiso, infidelidad—, le dejó con una extraña sensación. Decepción, eso era.

Y es que la vieja Sakura jamás se habría prestado para un cosa de esas. ¿Ser la amante ocasional de su ex novio? A esa mujer él no la conocía, pero aquella afirmación en su cabeza le hizo retroceder y meditar en sus conclusiones; ¿le conoció realmente?

Su amistad comenzó en su infancia—una muy difícil, por cierto—, desde temprana edad estuvo al tanto del ferviente enamoramiento de aquella extraña chica pelirrosa hacia su persona, mas no fue en su adolescencia que descubrió que, de cierta manera, el sentimiento era mutuo; estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa exasperante muchacha de ojos verdes. Que no entendía cómo ni cuando aquello había ocurrido. Que sentía la necesidad de ser parte, como fuere, de su vida.

Tras patéticos intentos de caballerosidad hacia ella, un beso nervioso sin motivo aparente en medio de una fiesta en la preparatoria, selló sus destinos. Si bien no creía en los cuentos de hadas, estaba seguro de que, aunque jamás se lo hubiese dicho a viva voz, siempre la amó. Y dicha afirmación no hacía más que transformarse en un hecho irrefutable cuando, tras largos años y estando ya en la adultez, no era ella quien lo recibía en casa tras una larga y extenuante jornada de trabajo.

Sentía pesar, pero, ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Fue él quien decidió abandonar el barco en medio de la tempestad, sin mirar atrás y pretender una nueva vida en otro lugar.

…

Un enorme y detallado informe, con extensas reseñas acerca de la vida de Akasuna Sasori, y finalmente su declaración, en la cual especificaba qué tipo de relación mantenía con la única víctima sobreviviente del cruento "ataque de nochebuena", como fue bautizado el caso luego de que, de forma inevitable, se filtrara a los medios de prensa.

Naruto se contentó al notar que, como por arte de magia el sujeto habló en menos de una hora de interrogatorio con el pelinegro, sin embargo, al enterarse de ciertos detalles de la extraña relación que mantenía con Sakura, su semblante de a poco se apagó.

—Oye Sasuke, sé que es extraño para ti hablar de este tipo de cosas tratándose de Sakura, pero es un caso y lo personal…

—¡Lo sé!—se levantó de golpe y dio un fuerte empujón al escritorio que en ese momento ambos compartían.

—¡No lo sabes maldición! ¡No tienes idea, idiota!

El rubio se sentía, en cierta forma, resentido con Sasuke. Era su amigo, si, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que en algún momento fue alguien dañino para ellos. Sobre todo él y Sakura. Tenía la certeza de que de no ser por las decisiones del pelinegro ella no estaría así en ese preciso instante.

…

 **Konoha, Diciembre 24, 17:32 pm**

Solo atinó a aventar todo objeto sobre el jodido escritorio. Quería que todos desaparecieran, que se acabara de una maldita vez todo _eso._ Lo que fuera que sintiese, lo quería fuera de su organismo. En un burdo intento por calmarse, se tragó todo el contenido del pequeño dispensador de pastillas de menta que siempre llevaba consigo. ¿Tendrían efectos secundarios? Tal vez esas estúpidas pastillas que ardían en su boca como el demonio lo podrían sacar del juego por un buen tiempo. Una lágrima asomó en su mejilla, pero la arrancó con fuerza, porque no quería nada de _eso_.

Al menos que no fuera visible, pues de todos modos llevaba años llorando por dentro.

Diez o veinte minutos… no lo recordaba bien. Aquel tiempo de reflexión en un silencio asfixiante lo ayudó a calmarse y finalmente, a recoger sus carpetas y lapiceros regados por el suelo alfombrado de la oficina.

De pronto se sintió más seguro. Las cosas no tenían por qué ser tan malas para él. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si se _daba_ el tiempo prudente, podría enmendar las cosas. Para llegar a posicionarse en aquel escenario que de pronto le parecía demasiado cercano a uno ideal debía empezar de cero. _Empezar bien._

Tomó su chaqueta oscura y las llaves del auto. No había tiempo que perder. El horario para visitas aún no acababa. Debía hacerlo, o intentarlo al menos.

—Verificaré el actual estado de la víctima. Cualquier novedad puedes llamar a Uzumaki—habló mientras salía, casi sin darle tiempo para responder a la secretaria que tecleaba a toda velocidad mientras asentía automáticamente—Volveré en una o dos horas.

—Si señor...

Ya acostumbrada, la joven y diligente secretaria comenzó con un incesante tecleo en su ordenador sin esperar el adiós de su jefe, el "gruñón Uchiha", como secretamente le apodaron los administrativos y novatos del cuartel en complicidad con el risueño detective Uzumaki, para variar.

…

La autopista era la mejor opción. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes, tenía una imperiosa necesidad de verla, aunque no sabía para qué exactamente.

La ansiedad le hizo rememorar viejos tiempos e inevitablemente pensar en lo que sucedió finalmente—y por supuesto, en lo que no.

Realmente no estaba seguro de que lograría al final del día con una visita a Sakura, quien de seguro aún estaba inconsciente pues, el médico a cargo no había informado de ningún cambio en su estado. Al llegar al enorme establecimiento, estacionó su vehículo y bajó de él con cuidado, casi meditando cada uno de sus pasos. Estaba nervioso.

Quizá debía desistir, pensó mientras entraba a la sala de espera, pero cuando estuvo en frente de la recepcionista y ella amablemente solicitó su identificación, se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. Que a fin de cuentas, era sólo una visita que a ojos de todo—bueno, casi—el mundo, trataba de estrictos asuntos profesionales. Hasta podían entenderlo y defenderlo. Él era el detective a cargo del caso y ella la víctima.

—Detective Uchiha, debo informarle que en este momento ya hay una visita en la habitación 321. Solicitaré a la enfermera a cargo que…

 _Touché._

Ella no era una persona completamente aislada del mundo, estaba seguro. Y según tenía entendido tanto Ino como Hinata y los demás, habían acordado visitarla durante las mañanas. Había otra persona.

 _«Otro novio»,_ murmuró con desdén.

Se dió una pequeña palmada en el rostro. Debía dejar de lado ese tipo de pensamientos, a fin de cuentas él también había rehecho su vida, estaba casado hace ya varios años.

—No veo problema en entrar en contacto con la visita de la señorita Haruno. Es más, quisiera saber si es posible revisar su registro de visitas—solicitó amablemente, como nunca, aunque sabía que ante un policía, era imposible que la mujer se negara a entregar dicha información.

—Un momento detective.

La mujer agachó la mirada y tecleando a toda velocidad buscó los registros en la computadora, no despegando sus orbes oscuros hasta que finalmente una enorme impresora comenzó con un incesante ruido. Sasuke esperaba impaciente. Sentía que esa mujer tardaba una eternidad. Era sólo una jodida lista. Su secretaria era más rápida, pensó.

—Aquí tiene, señor.

Tomó el papel y tras un deslucido gesto de agradecimiento, se dió media vuelta y se apresuró al ascensor, sin embargo, parecía que todas las mujeres embarazadas de la ciudad se habían confabulado para obstruir su llegada a la habitación, pues esperaban una tras otra que dicho cubículo metálico descendiera desde el noveno piso, donde se encontraba su objetivo. Sasuke, entre gruñidos y maldiciones para el ascensor y todo lo relacionado con el, decidió subir las escaleras.

Al verse en el inicio del pasillo del tercer piso, se sintió ansioso. Algo llamaba poderosamente su atención y precisamente se encontraba escrito en la hoja que llevaba en sus manos: Satō Morio.

¿Quien sería? Pues no le agradaba, para nada.

…

—Lamento esto. Sé que no estabas de acuerdo y yo prometí cuidarte. Te he fallado—su espalda expresaba el acongojado estado de aquel sujeto. Pequeños espasmos sacudían de cuando en cuando su cuerpo—el de un hombre joven y fornido, entre 25 y 30 años, calculó.—Si tanto sólo hubiera estado ahí, ese maldito...

Un llanto lastimero brotó de su garganta, y fue ahí cuando Sasuke no logró contener un carraspeo que sacó por un momento del letargo al triste Morio.

—¿Quién eres?—se puso de pie y exigente, ordenó al pelinegro identificarse. Sin embargo, ese era su trabajo, pensó Sasuke.—¿Vienes departe de él...? Si es así, ¡vete al infierno, no dejaré que te acerques otra vez y...!

No estaba para bromas, aunque sabía que el moreno estaba listo y dispuesto para saltar, cual fiera, sobre él. Luego de una mirada llena de desprecio y burla, sacando a relucir su lado más altanero, tomó la descuidada camisa gris que lucía el extraño visitante de la pelirosa y le ordenó guardar silencio en breve, o se arrepentiría. Seguido, mostró su reluciente placa al acongojado y ahora también confundido joven.

—Detective Uchiha—añadió a su presentación. Morio, incrédulo, le miró lleno de un rencor que Sasuke creyó no entender en lo absoluto. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ese sujeto?

—No me lo creo, ¿Uchiha... detective? Ha de ser otra de tus tretas maldito psicópata...

—He dicho que guardes silencio. Si no has de cooperar, estoy facultado para llevarte conmigo—en medio de la discusión, una de las enfermeras de turno se hizo presente para dar por concluido el horario para visitas. Sasuke, contrariado, indicó a la enfermera que necesitaba permanecer un poco más en la habitación, mas sus intentos fueron infructuosos; la víctima, si bien, pronto sería trasladada desde cuidados intensivos a cuidados intermedios, no podía ser expuesta a riesgos innecesarios, argumentó la menuda mujer que, a pesar de la mirada asesina otorgada por el pelinegro, no se amilanó.

—Bien. Acompáñame—musitó, tomando por el hombro fuertemente al hombre quien, a pesar del malestar, no se resistió en lo absoluto.

Ambos hombres caminaron por el pasillo en silencio absoluto, sólo interrumpido por el sonido constante de sus zapatos mientras se acercaban, lentamente, a la escalera para descender al primer piso. Sasuke pretendía calmar los ánimos entablando una charla en la pequeña cafetería adyacente a la sala de espera, con el objetivo de concertar una reunión en su oficina con el susodicho. Un hombre cercano Sakura y que, al parecer, tenía conocimiento de alguna situación anómala en la vida de la ojiverde no podía ser pasado por alto en su investigación.

—Necesito que me digas qué es lo que sabes. No estoy al tanto de tus cuestionamientos, pero puedo asegurarte que mis intenciones con respecto a la chica...—dijo, intentando omitir el hecho de que Sakura no era una desconocida para él. Se repuso de ese pequeño lapsus y, tocando el tabique de su nariz lentamente continuó—la investigación y resolución de su caso son mi único objetivo—acabó, afirmando fervientemente al pronunciar dichas palabras; eran del todo ciertas.

Tomando asiento ambos, el pelinegro notó el nerviosismo del joven. Si bien al principio se sintió renuente a otorgarle un buen trato al sujeto enfrente suyo, comprendió que sufría tanto o más que él, pues era notoriamente más cercano a Sakura... más de lo que él mismo hubiera querido—agregó lo último, reprochándose luego mentalmente por ese egoísta pensamiento.

—Yo... mi nombre es Morio...—comenzó, sin levantar aún la mirada—Soy de Iwagakure, una pequeña ciudad al noroeste...

Sasuke, imperturbable, anotó con cuidado cada uno de los datos proporcionados por su entrevistado en su pequeña libreta. Si bien, nada de lo revelado hasta el momento era realmente confidencial pues, conociendo su nombre podría obtener fácilmente una enorme base de datos y detalles de la vida del joven, se limitó a oír y a observar detenidamente su lenguaje corporal. Parecía sincero, y a pesar de su semblante temeroso, sentía que no tenía nada que ocultarle con respecto a la chica y que tal vez, sería alguien importante en quien confiar a medida que la investigación avanzaba.

—...Shimura es un laboratorio bastante conocido, Japón está lleno de cedes y en pequeñas ciudades como Otogakure y Kusagakure, puedes encontrar laboratorios de pruebas y pequeños centros de abastecimiento dadas las condiciones climáticas y características geográficas, ya que en esas zonas boscosas hay una gran cantidad de hierbas medicinales desconocidas y varias ya han sido patentadas por la farmacéutica—algo confundido por la introducción digna de una clase de Geografía, Sasuke analizó con cuidado cada uno de los detalles entregados por Morio.

—Comprendo—asintió, pensativo. Sin embargo algo en su descripción no calzaba. Sakura trabajó-según tenía entendido-, por mucho tiempo en Suna, por lo tanto no lograba comprender si ella efectivamente continuaba en aquella filial o si lo hacía en Otogakure o Kusagakure.—Dime, Morio—de pronto su semblante serio se endureció aún más, exteriorizando sus dudas ante el relato del castaño—¿Cuándo exactamente, conociste a la señorita Haruno?

El chico se removió algo incómodo, haciendo que el pelinegro encendiera sus alarmas.

—B-Bueno...—tartamudeó, exasperando aún más al Uchiha—verá... señor Uchiha. Sakura es una joven bastante singular, no sólo por su aspecto físico, sino que también por sus aptitudes académicas. Yo, en ese entonces cursaba un par de años superiores a ella y esporádicamente realizaba ayudantías para el departamento de química de la facultad...—su sonrojo fue evidente y Sasuke, algo mosqueado por la dirección que tomaba el asunto, le solicitó que por favor, continuara—fui tutor de su clase de Química Orgánica por dos semestres y si bien, no llegamos a entablar una relación cercana ni nada por el estilo, siempre la recordé.

—Pero... eso no explica su cercanía con la chica, señor Satō—indicó, tomando en cuenta aquel detalle que, aunque casi imperceptible, sentía que debía corregir; sus cálculos no fueron del todo certeros al inicio y en realidad, el hombre al que entrevistaba le llevaba por lo menos tres o cuatro años de edad de diferencia, motivo por el cual optó por llamarle por su apellido y dirigirse a él de manera formal, en señal de respeto.

—Dos años después de mi titulación tuve noticias de ella, puesto que trabajando como asistente en una pequeña cede de Shimura en Kusagakure, tuve acceso al registro de empleados y noté que era parte de las recomendaciones de la Universidad para la solicitud de practicantes hecha por la empresa, en ese entonces, para Otogakure.

Con algo de sorpresa por saber que en ese entonces estuvieron tan cerca—y tan lejos a la vez—, y él no se dio por enterado pues, intentando dar por concluido aquel "idilio adolescente", como en su fase de negación, llamó a su frustrada relación con la pelirosa. Por esos días se encontraba, probablemente, cercano a contraer matrimonio.

—¿Tiene usted idea de qué labores desarrolló ella durante sus prácticas o cuánto tiempo estuvo en Otogakure?—añadió el detective.

—Ah, labores de practicante—dijo de pronto, luego aclaró su garganta para continuar mediante un sorbo del humeante café que, luego de tomar asiento, solicitaron.—Nada más que revisión de inventarios, muestreos simples, limpieza de utensilios y visitas a las pruebas, en realidad no son cosas difíciles de manejar. También pasé por eso. Y hablando de tiempos... creo que ella formó parte del Laboratorio de Otogakure por seis meses, luego yo...

—¿Usted...?—una sana curiosidad lo invadió de pronto. Intuía que tenía que ver, en parte, con los sentimientos románticos del susodicho hacia Sakura.

—Yo... siempre vigilé sus reportes, ya que tenía acceso a los registros, como dije anteriormente, y seis meses después fui ascendido al cargo de administrador de dicho Laboratorio—se removió inquieto y desvió la mirada—, en ese momento dentro de mis atribuciones como administrador se encontraba la de selección del personal con el cual deseaba contar y solicité su traslado a Kusagakure, para ser mi asistente.

Quería creer que el tal Morio no era un hombre malo, sino que uno algo obsesionado con una mujer que parecía no prestarle demasiada atención. Deseaba, muy en el fondo, que ella no le hubiese correspondido, puesto que según los antecedentes que manejaba, en ese entonces ya mantenía una relación sentimental con Sasori. Sentía algo de lástima por un sujeto al que sus sentimientos le llevaron a convertirse en una especie de acosador silencioso, un tipo que cuidaba sus espaldas desde las sombras.

Y aquella reflexión lo hizo saberse más pequeño e insignificante—de lo que ya era respecto a ella, se dijo—, puesto que, sentía que aquel debió ser su rol; un policía luchaba por sus ideales, por proteger a sus seres amados, y él había fallado miserablemente a una de las pocas personas que podía asegurar, sin duda alguna, formaba parte de ese pequeño círculo de seres a los cuales amaba, a pesar de todo.

—Señor Satō, necesito que me acompañe a la estación. Necesitamos registrar su declaración.

El hombre asintió e hizo de inmediato un gesto a la dependiente de la cafetería, sin embargo, Sasuke le detuvo y fue él quien tras buscar su billetera en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su abrigo, pagó la cuenta.

* * *

He vuelto, luego de mucho tiempo :c. Siento que he sido una mala escritora, sé que no es lo que uno como lector espera (porque también se lo que es esperar por una historia que me gusta), en serio lamento no haber actualizado antes. Mis proyectos personales requieren mucho tiempo y si bien, la idea de este capítulo ya estaba en una fase final, no fui capaz de editar ni de generar las situaciones que deseaba para concluir con esta parte de la historia, sumamente importante. Y, centrándonos en la historia, siento que Morio era el personaje idóneo para ocupar el rol que le he dado, incluso rememorando su lado acosador xd, con un poco más de seriedad dada la trama, por supuesto.

Siento, nuevamente, no haber actualizado antes, es por eso que he unido prácticamente dos capítulos para que la espera valga la pena. Agradezco infinitamente los mensajes de quienes me han regalado un poco de su tiempo siguiendo esta historia :)

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es original.**

 **Adv: AU, leve Ooc. +16 (bajo propia responsabilidad)**

* * *

 **Recommence**

 **...**

 **|4| Lejano**

 **...**

 **(7 años atrás)**

 **Tokio**

 **Agosto 27, 15:18 pm**

 _Sasuke. Ese era su problema desde que tenía memoria; y no es que le desagradase, en lo absoluto, sino la idea de saberlo inalcanzable, casi flotando en un mundo totalmente opuesto al del resto de los chicos mortales de la preparatoria sí que lo hacía._

 _Naruto en cambio era un adolescente agradable a veces y molesto muchas otras, sin embargo, su amistad prevalecía por sobre todas las cosas, aún conociendo los sentimientos del rubio hacia su persona, los cuales obviamente no eran correspondidos por una indiferente y malhumorada razón: Sasuke. Un joven silencioso, algo arisco y sumamente listo._

 _De todos modos, los opuestos se atraen, pensaba siempre con gracia cada vez que veía a ambos muchachos compartir durante la hora de almuerzo, ir juntos en el autobús e incluso salir a divertirse. A pesar de que, por el hecho de ser una de las mejores amigas de Naruto —y también su objetivo amoroso—ella era obligatoriamente incluida en sus panoramas, simplemente podía contemplar desde lejos el fuerte lazo de amistad que tanto el rubio como el azabache habían comenzado a forjar desde el confuso incidente que los llevó hasta ahí—el ser inseparables—.Una especie de testigo del resurgimiento de dos vidas que en algún momento se vieron completamente apagadas; Naruto habiendo sido criado por su madre puesto que, según sabía, su padre los había abandonado a ambos antes de su nacimiento y Sasuke, cuyo adorado hermano mayor falleció en circunstancias que desconocía. Ella en cambio, jamás conoció un dolor tal, e incluso intentando ser empática—porque sí que lo intentó, con todo su corazón—, nunca pudo llegar a entender que tal sufrimiento había sellado sus destinos, uniendolos inevitablemente en una amistad más profunda de lo que su entendimiento pudiera alcanzar alguna vez._

 _En realidad, Sakura siempre siguió sus pasos, cuidando sus espaldas, mientras ellos le tendían de vez en cuando una mano para sacarla de las muchas dificultades que los tres debieron enfrentar durante todo su periodo escolar. No obstante, la rivalidad entre ambos amigos llegó a niveles insospechados en cierto punto de su adolescencia, separándolos por largos periodos, y Sakura no fue consciente de que una de sus más álgidas contiendas en algún momento, la tuvo a ella, la chica mimada, la "molesta", la mejor amiga Naruto y Sasuke, en medio._

 _..._

—...Sakura…—unos fuertes brazos envolvieron su cuerpo.

—¡Hey!—un sonoro beso en su mejilla la sacó por completo de aquella dulce fantasía, la cual se iba transformando poco a poco en un agrio recuerdo a la vez que retomaba la consciencia de su presente; lejos de todo.

Un par de caricias y otro beso, esta vez en los labios, la hicieron levantarse inmediatamente del sillón en la biblioteca de la facultad.

—Sasori...—espetó. Si bien, habían comenzado un noviazgo hace poco, la pelirrosa era en realidad, bastante reticente a las muestras de afecto en público.

—Ah, vamos, se supone que estamos juntos en esto. No me hagas creer que en realidad, sólo estás jugando conmigo.—sus ojos serios y de pronto algo acuosos la hicieron sentir culpable por un momento, sin embargo, no se disculpó con el pelirrojo. Él era un as cuando de hacerse la víctima se trataba.

—Sabes que no es así. Es sólo que… no me gusta hacerlo aquí, delante de todos y…

—Bien, bien, lo sé. Ahora necesito que me des ese libro. Es la única copia que queda en la biblioteca y sé que no la necesitas en tu próxima clase…—solicitó, con una sonrisa maliciosa que ella conocía, acercándose peligrosamente, otra vez.

—De acuerdo…—refunfuñó, de forma casi inaudible e inflando los mofletes cual niña.

" _Toxicología Fundamental, Tomo II"._ En realidad, sí que había luchado para conseguirlo, puesto que al ser una de las dos copias en la facultad, lo convertía en algo así como "objeto sagrado" para todos los estudiantes de su carrera, indistinto el nivel que cursaran. Era sabido incluso que, el cuarenta por ciento de las preguntas de su exámen de título, eran sacadas casi textuales de los pie de página. El asunto a descubrir sin embargo se centraba en, ¿cuáles exactamente serían los escogidos el próximo semestre?, porque, vamos, no podría memorizar en toda su vida las setecientas páginas de aquel bendito libro.

Tomó el grueso texto y se lo entregó al muchacho, quien sonrió y tocó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos en el proceso. Sakura sintió la calidez subir por su brazo y por un momento, un sentimiento reconfortante llegó su pecho, sonrojando su rostro y haciendo que, de forma casi involuntaria, acercara su rostro al del chico para, discretamente, depositar un suave beso el cual fue tenuemente correspondido, manteniéndolos a ambos quietos en medio del pasillo por varios segundos sin más intenciones que aquel íntimo contacto.

No podía decir que le amaba. Eso sería una sandez tomando en cuenta el poco tiempo que llevaban siendo oficialmente una _pareja,_ pero su corazón le decía en ese preciso instante que todo marchaba perfectamente.

De todos modos, sentía que así estaba bien, que a pesar de saber que ese vacío en su pecho no podría ser llenado fácilmente, al menos no se arrepentiría de no haberlo intentado.

Inmediatamente después de _aquello_ , pensó que su corazón jamás se abriría a la posibilidad de siquiera llegar a estimar a alguien más, no obstante, se equivocó. En el proceso conoció personas que desinteresadamente le tendieron una mano, que sin dudarlo, estuvieron ahí para ella, siendo incluso más conscientes y comprensivos que aquellas a las cuales ella creyó, en un momento, eran sus verdaderos _amigos, seres queridos._

Dejando de lado sus sentimentalismos y viendo la espalda de su novio cruzar el patio central para dirigirse al edificio contiguo, Sakura decidió que era hora de partir a su clase de _Bromatología_ , a pesar de que en realidad, aún no iniciaría.

Al llegar a las afueras del laboratorio en donde generalmente, su clase era impartida, notó que efectivamente nadie hacía acto de presencia aún. Suspiró. Caminó despreocupada por el largo pasillo hasta encontrar uno de esos incómodos banquillos para aguardar por veinte minutos más a que el profesor al menos le permitiera entrar al salón. Sacó su laptop de su mochila y, aceptando el hecho de que en realidad estaba un poco estresada, se decantó por continuar viendo una película que hacía tiempo ya, había dejado inconclusa.

Pero… su mente en realidad, estaba en otro lado.

 _Amaba el verano, sí. Cuando lo recordaba podía afirmar que incluso ahora podía sentir aquella cálida brisa en su rostro y notar el descenso de los abrazantes rayos del sol sobre la tierna piel de sus brazos. Sin embargo, a veces pensaba que aquellas explicaciones sobre su secreto_ — _porque sí, ahora eso tan banal era un oscuro secreto_ — _, no eran más que excusas pues, aunque se odiara con todas sus fuerzas, en realidad jamás olvidaría uno en particular: ese verano en que aquella fiesta de segundo año de preparatoria aconteció. Oh, incluso si intentase suponer que aquello fue una fantasía, su corazón... en realidad, su corazón ya no yacía en su pecho, hacía tiempo que se había ido muy lejos; con él._

…

 **Konoha**

 **Diciembre 30, 23:07 pm**

En un jodido punto muerto. Los antecedentes de Morio eran interesantes, sí, pero a la larga Sasuke se dio cuenta mediante los sutiles gestos del hombre de que en realidad, no estaba siendo del todo sincero; aun recordaba el cómo le había gritado hace unos días cuando lo encontró en la habitación de Sakura. ¿Que no le dejaría acercarse de nuevo? Alguien había planeado hacerle eso a la pelirrosa, no le cabía duda de aquello. Morio lo sabía y…

Unas suaves manos se enterraron en sus hombros, destensando sus músculos y haciéndolo notar lo adolorido de su cuello. De pronto aquellos expertos dedos se encontraron masajeando sus oscuros cabellos y un agradable peso se arrimó a su espalda mientras un delicado roce recorrió su cuello. Jadeó ante ello y se dio cuenta de que lo que ocurriría luego era inevitable. Besó con desesperación a su esposa y le impidió decir lo que fuere que pensaba luego de abandonar sus labios para tomar aire. Usó el peso de su cuerpo para tomar el control de la situación y, cerrando los ojos y gruñendo en el proceso, se desvistió. El contraste de las oscuras sábanas y la blanquecina piel de su mujer no hacían más que invitarlo a tomarla. Y así lo hizo, con pasión y desenfreno. Sentía que lo necesitaba desesperadamente, más no dejó de advertir aquella desesperante opresión en su pecho.

Llevaba una semana evitándola, estaba harto de fingir estar bien cuando en realidad sentía que moriría en cualquier momento. Sabía que las cosas ya no serían lo mismo. Sakura revivió el pasado de una forma tan nítida que incluso en ese preciso instante, mientras se entregaba a la lujuria desatada de su esposa y propia, no podía quitar de su mente aquellos ojos verdes. Se sentía sucio y traidor. Estaba cayendo de nuevo, igual que hace seis años y todo era culpa suya; Sakura siempre estaría entre ambos, incluso sin ser consciente de ello.

—Lo siento...—musitó, siendo apenas audible. El cúmulo de sensaciones en ese momento, lo hicieron perder la razón y actuar de una forma violenta, pensó. Aunque aquella disculpa tenía otro implícito y oscuro significado, que por el momento se mantendría de esa forma, esperaba.

—No es nada, Sasuke. Ambos quisimos esto—Le miró fijamente y tocó su mano. Unos segundos después, se volteó para arrimarse a su cuerpo. El pelinegro notó inmediatamente una mueca de molestia en su rostro. Al acariciar su espalda, le observó con cuidado y notó en su hombro una marca rojiza que de a poco se acentuaba. La tocó a propósito, posteriormente le sintió removerse. No lo volvió a hacer, pero decidió esperar un tiempo prudente para ir a la cocina.

Su mente divagaba por unos instantes en todo lo acontecido en los últimos años. Al notar cierta añoranza por un pasado que definitivamente ya no volvería, decidió suprimir ciertos acontecimientos, centrándose en su matrimonio.

Hacía seis años contrajo matrimonio. Una unión inesperada dado el tiempo que llevaba de novio con Karin. Una chica que jamás ocultó su profundo interés en él y que le confesó en algún momento, haber estado enamorada aún sin saber quién era.

Fue en una excursión junto a su clase al bosque de Konoha donde la ayudó a encontrar la salida, luego de hallarla perdida en medio de la nada, a pocas horas del anochecer. Curiosamente, ninguno de los dos mencionó su nombre y no se volvieron a ver. Aquel trivial hecho que para el pelinegro resultó nada más que anecdótico, fue para la chica algo completamente trascendental. Algo que la hizo girar a verle en medio de las escaleras varios años después, en la estación; ambos atendían su primer caso. Ella era la abogada de la víctima y él, un novato a cargo de un simple caso de agresión.

Despertó de su ensoñación y recordó lo que había planeado. Se removió con cuidado, dejando caer el brazo de Karin sobre la cama, se vistió con un delgado pantalón y salió de la habitación, rumbo a la cocina. Al llegar tomó un vaso y bebió algo de agua. Estaba sediento. Odiaba sentir aquellos sentimientos contrariados. Su vida fuera de Konoha no había sido mala, al contrario, conoció a muchas personas que de una u otra forma le brindaron un nuevo hogar, calentando un poco su frío corazón. Buscó otro vaso con agua y fue por anagésicos al botiquín. Volvió a su dormitorio.

—¿Qué…?—él sólo le tendió el vaso y los analgésicos, los cuales le fueron agradecidos con un simple gesto, manteniendo así el mutismo entre ambos.

La pelirroja solía admirar el perfil de su esposo antes de dormir, hecho que no ocultó, sin importarle la profunda mirada oscura centrada en ella unos segundos después de acostarse. Dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche y el pelinegro finalmente apagó la luz de la habitación. Amaba a Sasuke, estaba segura de ello, pero incluso después de estar juntos, no se sentía correspondida. Jamás lo hizo, más nunca tuvo el valor de sincerarse con su esposo. Temía que aquello pudiera desencadenar una crisis o peor aún; el término de su matrimonio.

Procurando continuar encerrada en su cada vez más frágil burbuja, cerró los ojos en busca de una paz que sabía, no encontraría a menos que de una vez por todas hiciera cara a la situación.

 **Konoha**

 **Enero 02, 18:56 pm**

— _Son buenas noticias, de veras. Yoshida me ha informado que el sedante no es necesario a estas alturas y que es probable que en unas horas recupere la consciencia, al menos parcialmente. ¡Es estupendo!_

—¡Mis tímpanos...! Idiota—gruñó. Sin embargo, sintió un enorme peso abandonar sus hombros al oír aquello. Sakura estaba mejorando de acuerdo a lo previsto y al parecer el traumatismo encéfalo craneano provocado por el golpe que recibió, no generó lesiones internas de gravedad. Se alegraba por ello, su corazón latía desbocado y sentía unas enormes ganas de sonreír, pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía como si de un secreto se tratara.

—… _y bueno, Hinata y yo no tenemos ningún problema con tu esposa, pero sabes que a los demás no les agrada del todo y que Ino no está abierta a compartir con ella, así que la decisión es tuya, Sasuke, ¿Sasuke? ¡Eh!_ —al recobrar la concentración en la llamada de su amigo, notó que se había perdido de bastantes cosas. ¿Sobre qué cosa tenía que decidir?¿Su esposa?

—¿Qué demo…?

— _¡Que tú y tu mujer están invitados a la cena conmemorativa de nuestra generación!_ —gritó, enfadando aún más al malhumorado pelinegro.

—De acuerdo. Lo conversaré con Karin, tal vez tenga tiempo.

— _Oh vamos, ella siempre tiene tiempo para tí. Aunque creo que no lo aprovechas demasiado…_

—¿Qué insinúas?

— _Oh ya lo sabes. Estás pisando los treinta y no veo a ningún Uchiha pequeño. ¿No crees que es hora de que tengas familia?_

—Cierra la boca, dobe. No quiero tener hijos, lo sabes—espetó serio. Era del todo cierto que no los quería, al menos no en esas circunstancias, donde sentía que su presente pendía de un hilo que más temprano que tarde, se rompería.—Adiós.

— _Hasta pronto Sasuke. Te esperamos mañana a las nueve._

...

No recordaba haber visto en la mirada de Sasuke un brillo tan inusual. Denotaban felicidad, esperanza… ¿de qué hablaba con Naruto? Desde la última nochebuena, notó que el pelinegro comenzó a actuar de una forma muy extraña, se volvió más distante y huraño que nunca, la evitó por días y luego de haber dormido juntos—por fin—, prácticamente se olvidó de su existencia.

—... _No quiero tener hijos, lo sabes…_

Y tampoco esperaba oírlo decir aquello con tanta convicción; no quería tener hijos con ella.

Antes de que el moreno notara su presencia en la sala, hizo abandono de ésta y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su cuarto. _No llores, no llores,_ se repetía una y otra vez, cual mantra. Mas no resultaba en lo absoluto. Gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y ya no tenía fuerzas para detenerlas. ¿Sería así siempre?

A pesar de ser una mujer ocupada, procuraba cumplir con todas las labores domésticas y dedicar gran parte de su tiempo libre a su marido, sin embargo, no era correspondida con el mismo fervor, _simplemente no era correspondida._ Sabía que Sasuke la quería, de otro modo no continuarían casados luego de largos seis años no exentos de dificultades, que de no tener ganas de estar con ella, simplemente buscaría saciarse en otro lugar, no obstante, siempre volvía a ella. Odiaba saberse viviendo de las pequeñas migajas que el pelinegro parecía entregarle de vez en cuando.

Saldría de casa. Sí. Estaba harta de la rutina, de Sasuke, de todo.

El hastío pudo más y, a diferencia de otras veces, cuando prefirió su faceta de esposa abnegada y abogada ejemplar por sobre la de una mujer plena, no le importó sucumbir ante el alcohol y la compañía de sus amigas para ahogar sus penas.

 **Konoha**

 **Enero 03, 14:25 pm**

—Los interrogatorios comienzan pasado mañana. Asegúrate de que todo esté en orden para entonces.

—Así será señor.

Se retiró ofuscado de la oficina. Un nuevo caso entorpecería su investigación. Justo ahora que se estaba recuperando, que tal vez podría hablar con ella de nuevo.

Pero debía calmarse. Todo a su tiempo, Sakura seguía medio inconsciente, el médico a cargo le solicitó retrasar todas las diligencias que la involucraran directamente dado su estado convaleciente, procurando cuidar tanto su salud física como mental.

A veces anhelaba más que nada el volver a mirar directamente sus ojos verdes, otras, el pánico se apoderaba de él y lo llevaba a pensar en una serie de escenarios en que todo se arruinaba por completo. En donde ella se negaba rotundamente a verle otra vez.

Sacudió con fuerza su cabello. Esos no debían ser los pensamientos de un detective, un hombre adulto y casado. Parecía haber vuelto a la pubertad y a las viejas fantasías adolescentes que lo acabaron enredando en un amor que con el pasar del tiempo se transformó en uno inviable.

La tarde transcurrió sin sobresaltos, salvo por la revisión de los antecedentes de su nuevo blanco: Hozuki Suigetsu, un verdadero dolor en el trasero.

El sujeto contaba con dos condenas menores. Un ladrón de baratijas, con un especial gusto por las katanas. Salvo por el hurto de un valioso ejemplar la era Heian, el cual devolvió dos días después de haberlo extraído de un museo.

Sin embargo estas vez se trataba de una agresión a un joven médico. Hecho por el cual era retenido, con órdenes expresas de prisión preventiva. En dos días empezaba la investigación y con ella, los interrogatorios.

—Por el momento Sasori no cuenta con medidas cautelares. El fiscal a cargo del caso se ha negado a conceder el arresto provisorio—Naruto narraba lo acontecido con la mayor calma del mundo, mientras Sasuke le veía de reojo—y temo que aquel zángano escape.

—De ser así, tengo buenos contactos en Suna. Más que eso no se alejará, es un idiota.

—Uh...Eso espero.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Si bien, su amistad ha sido duradera, desde la vuelta de pelinegro a Konoha ha existido una muda tensión entre ambos. Quedaban aún temas delicados que incluso luego de dar aparentemente por cerrados sus conflictos pasados, seguían presentes.

Sakura siempre fue uno de ellos. Y aquella disputa parecía haber revivido luego de una larga tregua.

—Ve a casa y convence a tu mujer. Recuerda que los esperamos a las nueve.

Sasuke asintió y caminó calmadamente a su oficina. Miró nuevamente el expediente del caso que concentraba todos sus esfuerzos, más decidió soltar aquella enorme carpeta cuando notó el anhelo y ansiedad que generó en él.

Su mente volvió de golpe a la realidad y recordó que, para variar, había olvidado conversar con Karin. La pelirroja no tenía idea de que ambos estaban invitados a una cena que para él, debía ser muy importante, aunque en realidad, le era indiferente el asistir o no hacerlo.

Lamentaba haberse distanciado de tal manera. Parecía que una enorme trinchera lo separaba de su esposa. En ese preciso instante la vida de Karin era una verdadera interrogante para él. Tanto que ni siquiera recordaba que su mujer tuviese gusto por beber alcohol. Recordaba perfectamente el olor de su ropa. Había salido durante la tarde y vuelto cerca de la , pero con evidentes signos de haber bebido.

Su excusa fue, salida de chicas. ¿Desde cuándo? En realidad, nunca lo supo. Tal vez era una constante, pero en su estado de ensimismamiento máximo, lo había pasado por alto. Bien por ella. Salir de casa tal vez la ayudara a sentirse mejor, a superar el hecho de que la vida conyugal no era algo que se les diera. Nada de contacto, salvo para intimar o discutir. Esa era su vida de casados. Una monotonía que lo estaba hartando.

Condujo lento. Estaba realmente cansado y rogaba internamente por la suspensión del evento. O al menos, por una excusa convincente para ausentarse.

Estacionó el vehículo. Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde. No habría problema, pensó. Si había algo que le agradaba de Karin era que no tardaba más de lo necesario en arreglarse.

Entró raudo. No cenaría, puesto que lo haría en casa de Naruto. No tocó la puerta ni anunció su llegada. Cruzó la sala y se dirigió a su habitación matrimonial. Un fuerte aroma a perfume lo alertó. Karin lucia despampanante, al parecer, lista para una fiesta.

—¿Sasuke?—le miró confundida. El pelinegro sólo atinó a afirmar lo obvio; era él.

—¿Tú…estás arreglada para…?

—He quedado con las chicas. Guren está de cumpleaños hoy e iremos al centro. No me esperes cariño.

—Estamos invitados a una cena en casa de Naruto. Suspende el evento ese. Iremos.—exigió. De alguna forma le molestó que su mujer saliera otra vez y sin siquiera haberle informado. Pero demonios, en realidad jamás hablaban. Incluso ahora, él no se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra antes del día de la cena.

—¿Es una broma? Sabes bien que Naruto no es precisamente alguien que me agrade, y me exiges suspender mis compromisos por una cena en su casa para quien sabe qué. Dios, si tanto lo quieres ve tú solo, no me jodas Sasuke.

La pelirroja, ofuscada, dió media vuelta y tomó su cartera. El Uchiha portero impulso tomó su brazo con considerable fuerza y la detuvo. Karin estuvo petrificada. Sasuke jamás la había enfrentado de esa forma.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? Sales sin avisar, bebes como una… cualquiera y luego me contradices…

—¿Que qué me sucede? Sucede que no soy tu maldito florero. Que soy una mujer joven y si mi esposo es un amargado que lo único que hace es usarme para saciarse de vez en cuando, lo mínimo que debería considerar es tener una vida social para salir de mi jodidamente vacía rutina.

Ya estaba, lo había dicho. Sabía que sus palabras traerían consecuencias, que era el inicio del fin. Pero, vamos. ¿Alguna vez tuvieron un inicio? Lo único que sabía era que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke, que a pesar de que él vivía en una especie de burbuja de una u otra forma se interesó por ella pero ¿qué quedaba de eso? Su respuesta era clara: nada, excepto su amor. Lo amaba pero ya no lo soportaba, el conformarse con migajas ya no estaba entre sus opciones.

No había quedado con nadie, no existía ningún cumpleaños, pues al de Guren se ausentó a mitad del año anterior para una cena en casa a la que Sasuke nunca llegó. Saldría a beber y a perderse en el centro de la ciudad. Sólo quería olvidar.

Sasuke parecía descontrolado. Soltó violentamente su brazo y le miró desafiante. La guerra estaba desatada.

—Si te digo que iremos es porque lo haremos. Al menos aparenta que eres mi mujer, cariño—soltó mordaz.

—No discutiré contigo Sasuke. Ve a tu maldita cena y déjame en paz. Adiós.

Karin pasó por su lado. No la detuvo. No tenía sentido ya. Nada lo tenía.

Su vida era un desastre. Su matrimonio estaba arruinado, su carrera como detective era lo único que le quedaba.

…

Una tenue música relajaba el ambiente. Naruto esperaba agradar a todos, pues esta era la primera vez que el evento de la generación estaba a su cargo. La cena había sido preparada por Hinata y él estuvo encargado de las compras, como siempre. No obstante, su mayor obstáculo estaba en frente de sus ojos; Boruto. Su hijo parecía no querer permanecer sentado, ni tampoco interactuar con Inojin, el hijo de Ino y Shikadai evidentemente, había heredado el carácter de su padre Shikamaru e ignoraba a todos en el lugar. Pronto notó otro detalle preocupante: Himawari no estaba por ningún lado. Corrió a su encuentro, perdiéndose momentáneamente entre las habitaciones de casa.

Estaba ofuscado, sin embargo, la idea—que a esas alturas se le antojaba estúpida, pero era imposible dar marcha atrás ya habiendo entrado—de guardar las apariencias y hacer como si nada pasara, pudo más y se las arregló para finalmente salir de casa. Necesitaba estar fuera de la que consideraba una verdadera cárcel.

La música ambiental encajaba perfectamente con la tranquilidad del lugar y la lentitud con que hacían acto de presencia los invitados. Ino al parecer, tenía un ataque de ansiedad pues no paraba de comer canapés.

Naruto apareció de pronto en la sala con su pequeña hija en brazos mientras Ino lo regañaba por haberse ausentado en lugar de recibir a sus invitados. Incluso estando embarazada y retirada temporalmente de su trabajo, ella se aseguraba de que todo aconteciera de la forma más prolija posible.

—¡Hey Sasuke!—Kiba tocó su hombro y le extendió la mano para un saludo cordial. Al parecer todo el mundo irradiaba felicidad, excepto él—¿Vienes solo?—preguntó, irritando al pelinegro.

—Buenas noches Kiba. Vengo solo—contestó y afirmó. A esas alturas, por qué no actuar con naturalidad.

El castaño no se molestaba en lucir en cada encuentro a una nueva conquista. Había oído en el cuartel que se trataba de una joven estudiante universitaria.

Por varios minutos no hizo más que observar al resto y divagar al respecto. Naruto le llamó y le consultó por la ausencia de su esposa. Sasuke sólo excusó a la susodicha argumentando que debía trabajar, pero sabía que en realidad, le sería imposible engañar al rubio.

Temió por lo que seguiría. Naruto parecía un idiota, pero no lo era. Ciertamente poseía una capacidad increíble para leer a la gente. Y él, que durante toda su vida intentó mantener sus sentimientos ocultos en un profundo pozo inundado con frías y calculadas actitudes, parecía un libro abierto ante aquel insistente sujeto de ojos claros.

Más nada aconteció. Se mantuvo sentado en uno de los sillones pequeños del living durante toda la reunión, aislado de los que fueron sus compañeros desde que tenía recuerdos nítidos y que incluso le acompañaron en la academia. Fue el más pasivo de los espectadores, salvo por su inusual consumo de alcohol, estaba pasando total y absolutamente desapercibido.

Se permitió incluso cerrar los ojos. He ahí el error fatal.

…

 _El mundo pasaba ante sus ojos con una lentitud impresionante. ¿Qué hay de bueno en ser adolescente? Nada, solía pensar._

 _El estar lleno de espinillas era una de esas cosas desagradables, por ejemplo. O el vello—mejor dicho, la falta de éste. Odiaba el maldito verano, odiaba los viajes eternos junto a Itachi en la parte trasera del auto familiar. Ese sujeto mayor que él, lleno de libertades que a él no le eran concedidas por su falta de madurez. Un idiota que miraba revistas pornográficas a vista y paciencia de todos y que le invitaba a hacerlo también, escondidos detrás del asiento porque mamá sería capaz de lanzarlos ambos por la ventana en medio de la carretera de atraparlos mirando cuerpos desnudos, ajenos y terriblemente pecaminosos._

— _Esta tiene unos enormes...—no lo decía en voz alta, pero el gesto con sus manos y la expresión depravada de su rostro que usualmente permanecía calmo revelaba el final de la frase. Y si, lo eran y se sentía jodidamente enfermo por no poder quitarle los ojos de encima._

— _¡Ya cálmate!—susurró algo avergonzado ante los obscenos movimientos de su hermano mayor al notar la fogosidad que generaba aquella muchacha tendida sobre un costoso vehículo._

— _¿Por qué lo haría? Es muy muy…_

— _¡Itachi!_

— _Padre...—ahí estaba de nuevo. El super poder de Itachi. Su rostro suave, su mirada de buen hijo que no quiebra huevos. Bah. Un cínico de primera._

— _Te has quitado el cinturón de seguridad. Si la policía nos para me van a multar. Trabajarán todo el maldito año si eso sucede._

— _¡Si!—al unísono, como unos polluelos asustados._

 _Ambos quietos, como niños buenos, y una revista para adultos escondida entre los pantalones. Ese era un recuerdo recurrente para sus veranos. Era._

 _Naruto tenía una estúpida obsesión por Haruno. Decía que estaba enamorado. ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorado a los trece? ¿Cómo puede ser una chica ñoña y algo pedante el amor de alguien?_

 _Ella estaba lejos de ser de su agrado. Pero ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Incluso le resultaba gracioso—aunque eso era un secreto bien guardado—que rechazara al rubio de manera tan directa y que él continuara haciendo todo por agradarle. ¿Así de estúpido es alguien enamorado? Pensaba siempre al respecto._

 _Pero ella en realidad estaba tras de él. ¿Qué no entendía que no le agradaba del todo? Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, si. Pero no estaba dispuesto a involucrarse en nada que tuviera que ver con chicas, besos y babas. Salvo las revistas._

 _Su adolescencia fue turbulenta. Hasta triste. Porque el amor que siempre sintió por su hermano mayor, debió enterrarlo lejos cuando cumplió catorce. Itachi salió de fiesta y no regresó. Su madre se sumió en la depresión, su padre en el trabajo y él en la soledad._

 _Era cierto. Estaban ellos, pero no era suficiente. Tampoco la era el hecho de sentir que tenía que alejarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No podía estar ahí, pero era extremadamente complicado salir del único sitio que de pronto era su hogar._

 _A los quince salió de excursión al Cerro junto a sus amigos. Sus únicos amigos. Su corazón estuvo apretado durante todo el camino en el bus. También durante la caminata. Es que definitivamente ya no era lo mismo._

 _Se contaminó y su traición iba a salpicarlos a todos. Él posiblemente iba a ahogarse en ella y esperaba secretamente, no hacerlo solo._

 _Naruto confesó seriamente sus sentimientos a Sakura al llegar a la cima. Y ella pareció meditarlo. Para sus adentros deseó que le diera un no definitivo, que aún estaba "interesada en otra persona". Que lo pensara tanto como él lo hacía justo en ese momento. Que tuviera las mismas fantasías que a él le atormentaban todas las noches. Noches empapadas._

 _Pero no. Al final del campamento, cuando volvía de buscar frutas y agua, su corazón estalló, sus piernas perdieron la fuerza y la ira acabó inundando su ser con una fuerza que hasta ese momento era totalmente desconocida; se besaban. Lento, con delicadeza. Naruto parecía hacerlo con el cuidado de quien teme romper algo. Todo eso, sobre su toalla gris._

 _Lanzó la canasta de frutas por ahí y acomodó el agua en silencio. No presenciaría el amor de esos dos. No podría aguantar sin correr a separarlos._

 _Si Itachi hubiera estado con él en ese momento le habría gritado en la cara un burlón "Te lo dije", pero no, no estaba ahí. Se había perdido en una jodida fiesta._

 _Así y todo sentía que su conciencia lo torturaba. Ella comenzó a gustarle de esa forma a principios del año. Era la primera vez que sentía ganas de ver alguien tan desesperadamente. Era la primera vez que soñaba con una chica de su edad, que deseaba con fervor ser algo en su vida, más que un acosador silencioso._

 _Pero, ¿Qué era una pasión adolescente recién descubierta frente a un amor desde el jardín de infantes?._

 _Naruto siempre profesó un amor sincero a la chica de sus ojos. Luchó y la consiguió. Ganó._

 _Él no hizo nada, salvo masturbarse mientras pensaba en ella como un enfermo, esperando que fuera la chica que le quitaba el sueño quien corriera a sus brazos para así, no tener que parecer un traidor en frente de Naruto._

 _Estaba seguro de que el rubio la merecía más, pero no por eso dejaba de sentir cosas por ella cuando estaban juntos. La amaba, también la odiaba por ser ella, por enredarlo, por mirarlo con esos enormes ojos, por aparecer en sus pensamientos al despertar y al ir a dormir. Por darle esperanzas. Por no seguir enamorada de él._

 _Si tan solo la hubiera correspondido un año antes, si hubiera leído sus cartas de amor cuando se las dió, si hubiera sido capaz de confesar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente como Naruto. Todo sería tan distinto._

 _El atardecer fue testigo de su dolor. Sasuke Uchiha no era el chico perfecto de la preparatoria. No era el mejor en todo. Era un perdedor._

 _«Sasuke...»_

…

—Sasuke. Oye, despierta. Sasuke—eran ecos lejanos, no podía despertar.

—Menudo idiota—esa era la voz de Ino. Seguido de ella, el agua fría escurría por su rostro y mojaba su camisa celeste. Por fin estaba despierto.

—¡Al fin reviviste, Teme! Hinata estaba preocupada.

—No… no es nada.—articuló, a penas.

—¿Nada? Te tomaste una botella de vino, dos cervezas y no comiste un bocadillo. ¿Es que acaso querías llamar la atención?

—Ya, ya. Ino, es suficiente. Sasuke tuvo bastante por hoy. Sai te espera hace un buen rato en el auto, será mejor que vayas con él—la rubia asintió y se marchó. Sasuke miró su celular. La una con doce de la madrugada. Todos se habían ido ya.

—Sasuke…

—No Naruto, por favor—lo frenó, adivinando qué venía luego.

—Oh si. Deja las estupideces, ¿quieres? Me decepcionas. Te la pasas huyendo como un cobarde, quieres evadir todos los problemas, como si eso alguna vez hubiera funcionado

—¿Y contarte mis problemas los soluciona acaso? Me voy—se puso de pie y dió dos pasos antes de caer de vuelta en el sillón. Llevaba años sin beber tanto, motivo por el cual el alcohol tuvo un devastador efecto en su organismo.

—Ayuda; soy un adulto también y al parecer, mi vida va mucho mejor que la tuya. Permíteme ayudarte. Eres mi amigo.

Amigo. Si que lo era. Naruto estuvo ahí para él hace año y medio, cuando decidió volver a Konoha. Siempre le tendió una mano, siempre fue como su hermano. Y él se atrevió a arruinar su amistad, no una, sino dos veces. Era un idiota y no merecía nada de lo que tenía.

Se enderezó y miró a Naruto a los ojos. De pronto las palabras no salían de su boca y buscando la forma de destrabar sus pensamientos, notó cómo Hinata apagaba las luces de la cocina, luego del pasillo. En definitiva, lo que necesitaba era cambiar el rumbo de la conversación o enloquecería.

—Sé que esto tiene relación con Karin. ¿En serio piensas que nadie lo nota?

No, sólo trataba de engañarse a sí mismo, aunque fuese un poco. Quería creer que su vida no iba tan mal como lo presentía.

—Nunca pensé que las cosas serían tan complicadas con ella. Era tan fácil antes ¿Sabes?

—Es fácil cuando no eres tú quien lo da todo. He sido testigo de los esfuerzos de Karin y también de tu indiferencia. Dime, si no la quieres, ¿Por qué no te divorcias y ya? No le debes explicaciones a nadie.

—Yo… no lo sé. Quiero hacerlo, pero siento que estaría siendo injusto con ella.

—¿Y no lo eres ya?—la asertividad de Naruto lo sorprendía. Era cierto, si no tenía intenciones de mejorar las cosas, ¿Qué sentido tenía el continuar con aquella mentira?—Hay cosas que deberías meditar Sasuke. Si gustas, el sillón es tuyo.

Rápidamente se perdió por el pasillo, y pronto volvió con una gruesa manta con motivos infantiles.

—Es de Boruto—acotó, sonriendo.

Sasuke asintió y agradeció casi imperceptiblemente. Se arropó y procuró conciliar el sueño, sin molestos recuerdos, esperaba.

…

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada cuando llegó a casa. Algo tambaleante, algo alcoholizada y bastante triste. Pensaba tener una seria conversación con Sasuke. Pero no estaba por ningún lado. Su teléfono permanecía apagado y al parecer, no tenía intenciones de volver.

Suspiró. Daba igual, con o sin Sasuke en casa, se sentía igual de vacía, sin embargo, el sólo pensar en que su matrimonio acabaría pronto le helaba la sangre¿Qué sería de ella sin él, su único amor?

Sintió sus ojos escocer, puso endeble resistencia a las lágrimas que de pronto asomaron y que pronto recorrieron sus mejillas. Estaba llegando a su límite. Dolía como el demonio, su corazón se retorcía y parecía que en su pecho se incrustaban miles de agujas.

Dormir parecía la única forma de salir del juego por un momento, de descansar del repentino huracán que atrapó sin previo aviso, su vida.

...

Cuando el amanecer aconteció —más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado— Karin notó que el lado derecho de la cama matrimonial continuaba frío; vacío. Supo entonces que las cartas ya estaban echadas. Esa al parecer, era su suerte, la más terrible que pudiese haber imaginado seis años atrás cuando todo se teñía de rosa y felicidad.

El final estaba cerca, era casi palpable. Todo un plan de vida se derrumbaba cual castillo de arena, toda pretensión de felicidad que juntara su vida y la de Sasuke, se escurría entre sus manos, como el agua.

…

Había golpeado al tal Torune. Mas no tenía idea de que se trataba de un médico. Un sujeto que a la fecha no lograba conseguir empleo por sus antecedentes penales necesitaba vivir de algo.

Salir a golpear tipos para recibir una suculenta paga de manera casi inmediata, sin compromisos posteriores, era sin duda algo que se acomodaba a sus pretensiones. Dinero fácil, tiempo de sobra para el ocio u otras actividades.

Pero las cosas se salieron de sus manos cuando se reportó una denuncia por desaparición y luego la policía encontró al sujeto inconsciente en medio de un viejo y roñoso callejón sin salida. Más todavía cuando se reportó la presencia de testigos que corroboraron su participación. Malditos chismosos, se repetía una y otra vez. Torune o como se llamara, también lo había golpeado. Intentaría zafarse a como dé lugar de una nueva condena.

Al parecer, las cosas no era tan sencillas como Zaku las pintó al cerrar el trato.

Y por algún motivo, las investigaciones se tardaban más de lo habitual. Esperaba no encontrarse con ninguna sorpresa pues, de ser así, estaría jodido, mucho más delo que ya estaba.

…

 _El horizonte se perdía entre las olas. Su mirada ausente contemplaba a lo lejos la huida de las gaviotas. Los graznidos eran ecos lejanos, la brisa rozaba su piel suavemente y la arena húmeda se esparcía sobre sus pies descalzos._

 _Tomó un poco de arena con su mano derecha. Soltó una risa irónica al notar cómo era incapaz de sostener aquel puñado. Es que tal cual granos de arena, la felicidad se le escurría entre los dedos así de fácil._

 _Pero ya no lloraría, el pasado no era más que un recuerdo oscuro que esperaba superar los más rápido posible. El dolor estaba ahí, latente. Sentía un puñal en el pecho, sin embargo, era imposible quedarse mirando su mundo derrumbado sin hacer nada al respecto. Ya no más._

 _Si él podía, ella también._

 _Esa misma noche fue a casa por última vez. Todo lo necesario fue dicho, y estaba segura, todo lo imperante sería hecho en la medida de lo posible. Su corazón estaba roto, sí, pero aquel no era un impedimento para seguir viviendo._

 _Sus padres la entendían y apoyaban. Ir a Tokio era lo mejor. Cumplir su sueño también; sería todo lo que siempre quiso, pues absolutamente nadie tenía el derecho de privarla de aquello. Sería feliz, a su manera._

…

 **Konoha**

 **Enero 04, 10:20 AM**

—…

—Shhhhhh. ¡Silencio Inojin!

No era capaz de abrir los ojos. Pero lograba oír con mediana claridad. Era Ino sin lugar a dudas. Movió sus dedos, sólo un poco. Su garganta estaba seca. Deseaba poder pedir un vaso de agua, o lo que fuera para calmar la sed que la aquejaba. Intentó mover sus labios pero fue en vano. Dolía todo, demasiado.

Era una sensación sumamente angustiante.

Una vez más luchó contra la inmovilidad de su cuerpo. De pronto, un lastimero quejido la detuvo súbitamente.

—¡Ve por el médico Sai! ¡Doctor!

—Está despertando. Sakura, he esperado tanto por esto. Pareció una eternidad.

La luz la cegaba. Pero al menos era consciente de que había logrado abrirlos. No sabía dónde estaba ni qué le sucedía. Pero Ino estaba ahí y por el momento, era suficiente.

Enfocó de a poco y ahí estaba. Ino y un muchacho pálido. Se le parecía un montón. Era su hijo, asumió. Y por su palidez, apostaba a que también de Sai. Intentó sonreír, pero el dolor nuevamente la azotó.

Los tubos en sus brazos eran molestos, los parches en su rostro también, se sentía prisionera en aquella cama de hospital.

Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente. Ino salió sin previo aviso. Llegó una enfermera, luego el médico. La interrogó, la examinó y aquello fue demasiado. El cansancio se apoderó nuevamente de ella y cayó en un profundo sueño.

...

—Demonios...

—Naruto, creo que deberías calmarte. Sasuke se enterará de todos modos y vendrá.

—Es que ese idiota siempre desaparece del mapa cuando menos te lo esperas.—estaba exasperado. Se suponía que el interrogatorio del tal Hozuki sería al día siguiente y no se explicaba en qué estaba metido Sasuke esta vez.

Se sentía sumamente enfadado sin embargo, trató de calmarse tal y como le dijo Hinata. Si lo pensaba fríamente, tal vez, era incluso mejor que Sakura no viera a Sasuke aún, que su presencia ahí podría ponerla mal una vez más.

De pronto, su celular sonó. Era el Uchiha.

—Uzumaki, diga.

—Sabes quién soy idiota.

—Oh, es que creí que ya no reconocías mi número. Digo, has pasado por alto todas mis llamadas anteriores, teme.

—Cierra la boca y presta atención. Tengo una pista.—El rubio se paralizó. Una pista...

—¿Es sobre... Itachi?

—Lo es. En un par de días viajaré a Otogakure.

—Pero oye... Sasuke... Sakura. Ella ha despertado. Lo hizo hoy pasado de las diez. Ahora Ino está con ella, pronto entraré y... no lo sé, tal vez deberías venir y verla o no lo sé, la verdad.

—Iré. Pero será solo uno momento.

—¿Y qué hay de Karin?—interrogó de pronto. Algo en su interior le decía que el reencuentro de Sasuke y Sakura no se trataba de retomar una amistad pasada. Que habían cosas que debían ser desenterradas, por muy dolorosas que hayan sido e independiente de las consecuencias que trajeran consigo.

—Ah, Karin. Creo que no es un tema del que quiera hablar contigo esta vez. Nos vemos.

* * *

He vuelto. Más vale tarde que nunca (?). Han pasado miles de cosas mientras escribía este capítulo y la verdad, perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces reescribí todo xd. Pero las cosas van avanzando cada vez más y espero en el próximo capítulo (ya no doy fechas, que es cruel de mi parte), se aclaren ciertas cosillas que van quedando para entrar de lleno al drama (porque ahora se vienen los problemas :) lo que más me gusta), los conflictos y las historias anexas a la trama principal.

Espero haya sido de su agrado y que la espera laaarga, como me caracteriza (y que no me enorgullece :c) valga la pena para ustedes. Gracias por seguir la historia, por escribirme sus sensaciones al respecto y por regalarme su tiempo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es original.**

 **Adv: AU, leve Ooc. +16 (bajo propia responsabilidad)**

* * *

 ***Siento mucho los inconvenientes, al parecer, la página está teniendo problemas (al menos en mi caso), por lo que he tenido que subir más de una vez el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Recommence**

 **...**

 **|5| Entre sombras**

...

El dolor que sentía por la pérdida de Itachi estaba tan vivo que creía revivir la angustia de su desaparición una y otra vez. El insomnio era una constante en su vida.

Aunque para el común de la gente el joven Uchiha Itachi estaba desaparecido y muerto, Sasuke jamás se conformó. Por eso se transformó en detective, para descubrir la verdad detrás del que fuera el último caso policial de grandes proporciones en Konoha, hasta el 24 de diciembre recién pasado, cuando se reencontró con una Sakura en condiciones que jamás esperó verla.

Y hacía unos meses lo había olvidado, por rutina, por falta de avances y por desmotivación. Era una investigación estéril, le decía Kakashi cada vez que se reunían en la cafetería del centro de la ciudad.

Itachi desapareció en extrañas circunstancias, sin dejar un rastro y sin testigos que pudieran dar pistas de su paradero o de quién hubiera estado involucrado.

Tal vez era uno de los detonantes de sus carencias afectivas, más no el responsable absoluto. Los Uchiha eran en general, gente "complicada". Sonrió al pensar en esa frase.

 _«Eres complicado, pero me gustas así...»_

Si, los Uchiha tenían la estúpida manía de arruinar su propia felicidad y arrastrar al resto al fango. Y no se enorgullecía de aquello, para nada.

—Se que el contacto que tu familia tenía con Madara era el mínimo y que las relaciones no eran para nada buenas entre él y tu padre—le miró detenidamente. Madara era un tipo oscuro, con una vida inquietante y antecedentes poco claros.—Parece algo ilegal—sonrió un poco—de hecho lo es… pero creo que recolectar la correspondencia o al menos, conseguir un seguimiento a ella sería un buen comienzo.

—Creo que es difícil llegar a conseguir algo así. Sobre todo pensando en que… bueno, no tengo mayor relación con mi padre—se removió incómodo en su asiento.

—Si quieres lograr al menos despejar las dudas a su alrededor, deberías buscar una excusa para visitar a Fugaku—aseveró.

—Lo sé…

El mutismo entre ambos sólo era eclipsado por los murmullos del resto de los comensales presentes en la pequeña cafetería. La mirada de Kakashi era suficiente para entender.

No quedaba otra opción. Interceptar correspondencia, recolectar correos de antaño y hurgar en los oscuros secretos Uchiha de una vez por todas.

—Tu teléfono, Sasuke—le indicó, notando cómo el aparato vibraba sobre la mesa. El pelinegro lo ignoró.

—No es necesario contestar ahora.

Kakashi sonrió. Supuso que se trataba de Naruto, de otra manera Sasuke no se lo tomaría con tanta liviandad. A pesar de los años, no cambiaban; seguían siendo los mismos chicos berrinchudos de siempre.

—¿Irás hoy al hospital? He recibido un mensaje de Naruto…

—Lo haré, más tarde pero es seguro que lo haga—respondió seguro. La vida daba muchas vueltas, y esperaba que ésta lo llevara por el camino correcto.

Kakashi estaba al tanto de la situación que mantenía en vilo a prácticamente toda la pequeña ciudad de Konoha; el horrendo caso acontecido en Nochebuena, en el cual, lamentablemente, se encontraba involucrada una chica a la cual conoció hace años.

Suspiró en un intento por relajarse, sin embargo, sabía que no lo haría en absoluto. Su preocupación no cesaría hasta que su pupilo resolviera dos misterios que tenían su vida dando tumbos, perdiéndose en el más oscuro de los laberintos.

—Hay algo que probablemente no he hecho. He sido un idiota, creo que debí comenzar por ahí—el peligris le miró algo confundido; Sasuke jamás hablaba sin pensarlo.

—¿Entonces…?

—Nekobaa.

Se levantó sin previo aviso, lanzó un par de billetes a la mesa y apenas unos segundos después, estaba fuera de la cafetería.

—Tan idiota como siempre, Sasuke.

…

Nekobaa era una anciana en exceso excéntrica. Solía visitarla junto a Itachi cuando eran chicos, tanto por diversión como para encargos de su padre. Vivía en una zona prácticamente abandonada en la periferia de la ciudad.

Los Uchiha conocían bastante bien a dicha mujer, sin embargo, procuraban mantener cierta distancia pues, el común de la gente siempre la tildó de loca.

Aún lo recordaba, decenas de gatos rondaban su propiedad, y ella parecía disfrutar de su compañía, tal vez, demasiado.

Existía el rumor de que hablaba con sus animales, las hacía de bruja, que estaba desquiciada y un sin fin de habladurías sin sentido ni base. Para Sasuke, Nekobaa era una simple comerciante que desde siempre, fue cercana a su núcleo familiar, algo extraña, pero nada que le quitara el sueño.

Y sabía que esa cercanía no se debía a caridad ni nada por el estilo. Recordaba con claridad que tanto él como Itachi solían llevar "recados" de parte de Fugaku, su padre, para Nekobaa. Siendo unos niñatos jamás sospecharon ni formularon teorías al respecto. Ir a ver a la anciana era en ese entonces sinónimo de aventura, y una de las pocas oportunidades que tenía de pasar tiempo de calidad con su hermano mayor.

Luego de salir de la pequeña cafetería en que se citó junto a Kakashi, tomó las llaves de su auto desde el bolsillo de su abrigo y se dispuso a entrar. Iría a toda velocidad, necesitaba dejar de una vez por todas aquel estúpido derroche de tiempo y esfuerzos en los lugares equivocados.

Si había alguien en el mundo que conocía los secretos de Uchiha Fugaku, era Nekobaa.

Mientras conducía, su móvil continuaba sonando, más no le importó en lo absoluto.

"Lo siento Naruto, Sakura…."

Habían cosas que no podía seguir postergando. Después de todo, se trataba de Itachi.

…

Aún se acordaba de aquel sitio, seguía igual de tétrico; casas abandonadas, ventanas rotas, escaparates vacíos y polvo y más polvo. Aquellas parecían las ruinas de una antigua ciudad, más se trataba de un viejo barrio habitado por unas cuantas familias, entre ellas, la de Nekobaa, quien vivía junto a Tamaki, su nieta.

Bajó rápidamente de su vehículo, advirtiendo de inmediato las miradas desconfiadas de las pocas personas que habitaban aquel sitio, pues no era para nada común la llegada de nuevos individuos a aquel pueblo fantasma.

Procuró buscar las palabras correctas antes de golpear la puerta pues, sabía que era difícil que la anciana accediera a hablar sin tener una excusa lo suficientemente convincente como para hacerlo.

Posteriormente, dió dos golpes secos. Iba por el tercero cuando advirtió la abertura del ojo mágico*. Fue estudiado con detenimiento antes de que finalmente la roñosa puerta se abriera, entre estruendosos chirridos producto de la oxidación de las antiquísimas visagras que sostenían aquel trozo de madera que parecía, en cualquier momento caería sobre alguien.

—Buenas tardes—saludó cauto. Luego se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió, mostrando su placa—Soy el detective Uchiha Sasuke y…

—¡Sasuke! Vaya, cuanto tiempo. ¿Es que no me recuerdas?

No esperó una reacción tan efusiva, por eso mismo, la formalidad de su presentación. Tamaki seguía siendo una chica ruidosa.

—Claro, es sólo que venía por Nekobaa y…

—No se encuentra. Ha salido a hacer algunas compras y volverá en una hora, más o menos.

—Bien. La esperaré, gracias.

—Pasa.

El pelinegro avanzó lentamente hacia la sala. Uno de los muchos gatos que aún habitaban el viejo hogar de Nekobaa le escudriñaba atento. ¿Acaso era Denka? Le pareció extraño pues, habían pasado ya muchos años como para que siguiera vivo.

La chica en tanto le miró con recelo a pesar de haberlo reconocido de inmediato. Era lógico, pensó Sasuke; llevaba años sin aparecer por esos lados y Tamaki bien sabía que los Uchiha no eran unos clientes cualquiera en la tienda de su abuela.

—Em… ¿quieres beber algo?—se atrevió a consultar luego de una larga afonía.

—No, gracias—respondió de inmediato.

Sasuke no era un tipo de muchas palabras, eso bien lo sabía Tamaki, sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar las travesuras del pelinegro junto a su hermano Itachi, hace ya varios años. Pretendía decir algo al respecto, pero creyó que el mayor de los Uchiha supondría una especie de tabú para aquel chico cuya mirada yacía tan perdida y atormentada como la última vez que lo vió; cuando abandonó Konoha y se marchó, presuntamente para siempre.

—Y…¿Ha estado bien la salud de Nekobaa…?—contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke fue quien rompió el hielo. La tensión que antes era palpable en el ambiente parecía disiparse de a poco.

—Ehh…Si, todo va bien con ella. Incluso ahora, es ella quien se hace cargo de las compras y esas cosas. Yo le ayudo con algunos pedidos pero continúa siendo bastante independiente.

—Hm, qué bien.

—¿Y tú, Sasuke? ¿Qué ha sido de tí?

—He cumplido con mis metas, como notaste. Me mudé y concluí con mis estudios en la academia en Otogakure. Ahora mismo, estoy de vuelta en Konoha. Las cosas han cambiado.

La chica lo observó en silencio luego de prestar atención a sus palabras. No creía que él estuviera ahí por recado de Fugaku o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué era lo que Sasuke quería?

Suspiró. Podrían ser muchas cosas, menos algo que a ella debiera importarle.

Supo entonces que incluso si los años pasaban, habían cosas que no cambiarían jamás. Y bajo ese mismo pensamiento, llevó a cabo la que probablemente, sería la acción más temeraria que ejecutado hecho en su vida…

—Sé que suena raro Sasuke, tal vez pensarás que estoy loca...—se detuvo súbitamente y el moreno no hizo más que mostrarle sus oscuros y confundidos fanales—te estimo mucho y…sé que Nekobaa sabe cosas al respecto y…

—Espera un segundo. No sé de qué va esto, pero deberías aclarar tus dichos—al oír a Tamaki, el moreno no hizo más que encender sus alarmas. ¿Que ella sabe que Nekobaa sabe… cosas?

Tamaki se acercó tímidamente. Tanto que sus piernas chocaron por un momento, revelando un notorio sonrojo de la chica.

—Antes éramos unos niños que no tenían idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pero ahora…

—¿Ahora…?—exigió impaciente.

—Nekobaa no es una simple vendedora, lo sabes. Tu familia ha hecho tratos con ella desde que tengo memoria, y dudo que la confidencialidad con que realizaban pedidos y enviaban recados supusiera una situación normal.

—No son asuntos que te incumban—arremetió, ante las afirmaciones de la chica.

—Me incumben cuando es mi abuela quien está en juego. Ustedes han sido siempre un asunto delicado para nosotras, y si se trata de secretos, te aseguro que ni siquiera tratándose de tí, serán revelados.

—Hay algo que tú sabes, ¿No es cierto?—de pronto aquella plática de viejos conocidos se tornó en una afrenta a viejos asuntos familiares que, intuía el pelinegro, tenían directa relación con la desaparición de Itachi.

—Hay cosas que no puedo pasar por alto, eso sí. Y dependerá de tí que se revelen.

—Ya deja los códigos y ve al grano, ¿qué insinúas?

—Mentiría si dijera que sé algo más que tú con respecto a… Itachi—el pelinegro sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora cuando el nombre de su hermano salió de los labios de la castaña.—pero tengo una gran ventaja sobre tí

—¿Y...cuál sería?

—Tengo acceso a ella y los registros. Es lo que puedo ofrecerte… He pasado mi vida en este lugar y conozco todo como la palma de mi mano.—continuó, sosteniendo la mirada de Sasuke por varios segundos. Al parecer, de la chica tímida que le recibió, ya poco quedaba.

—¿Crees que confiaría en tí así como así?¿Cómo es que sabes que es Itachi el motivo que me trae a este lugar?—contraatacó, queriendo esclarecer un montón de pótesis que de pronto nublaban su mente.

—No creo que exista otro motivo por el cual te dignes a hacer una visita a mi abuela… ella siempre apreció mucho a tu familia y yo también lo hago, aunque no lo creas. Me preocupo por las consecuencias que la desaparición de Itachi tuvo en nuestras vidas, incluyendo la tuya—finalizó.

El menor de los Uchiha parecía no asimilar aún todo lo acontecido. Era cierto, junto a Itachi, pasó mucho tiempo jugando y haciendo un sinnúmero de travesuras en compañía de Tamaki, pero eso ya hace más de veinte años. Y en esos momentos él no estaba para juegos. Se trataba de la verdad, esa que todos en su familia ocultaron bajo el tapete.

Planeaba preguntar una vez más a Tamaki qué se traía entre manos, pero sus intenciones quedaron en nada cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una aún más anciana Nekobaa.

—¡¿Sasuke-chan?!

El pelinegro y la joven se sobresaltaron al oír a la mujer, pactando mediante una mirada, que aquella conversación no había terminado en lo absoluto.

—Abuela, has tardado más de lo normal—Tamaki pareció dejar de lado por completo a Sasuke y acudió en ayuda de Nekobaa, buscando de inmediato las bolsas que cargaba la mujer.

—Ya déjalo muchacha, no pasa nada.

—Yo… ha pasado mucho tiempo—reconoció el moreno, yendo a su encuentro.

—Vaya, pensé que no volverías… la última vez parecías tan decido que creí que no volvería a verlos a tí y a…

—He venido sólo. No planeo una visita cordial, más bien es...parte de una investigación—afirmó, captando de inmediato la atención de la mujer quien, de pronto, hizo señas a su nieta para que les dejara solos.

—Tú y tú hermano siempre me parecieron unos niños simpáticos. Y para ser sincera, jamás pensé que nos encontraríamos en una situación como ésta—le miró seria, mientras tomaba asiento junto a la ventana, en la sala.

—Ni yo, pero mi hermano desapareció y necesito respuestas, no podría vivir sin ellas.

—Hay cosas que ni siquiera yo podría revelarte, muchacho. Sin embargo, es hora de que mires más allá de lo evidente.

—¿Eso sería…?

—Los Uchiha son una especie de enigma—rió, mientras acariciaba a uno de los felinos que de pronto subió a su regazo y parecía desnudarlo con su aguda mirada—siempre tan lejanos y serios, llenos de misterio. No era lo que yo esperaba de una familia de tradición policial, ya sabes; abuelo, padre e hijo.

…

Era cierto, todo este tiempo fue un completo ciego. Por motivos que nunca comprendió, Otogakure siempre tuvo una fuerte relación con Konoha, al punto de generar convenios que incluso le permitieron a él trasladarse en medio de su primer semestre de estudios para concluir en dicha ciudad su formación como detective.

Y los Uchiha eran parte fundamental de aquel nexo. Uchiha Madara, su abuelo, fue quien inició aquella extraña pero estrecha relación de cooperación mutua. Fundó la academia y llevó sus influencias junto con él. He ahí el orígen de tanto misterio en su familia; habían temas que, por motivos que desconocía, eran una especie de encrucijada cuyas pistas estaban escondidas bajo siete llaves, y hay de aquel con la intención de escudriñar. Ahora podía atar cabos al respecto. Obito tal vez, no era un caprichoso desertor de su familia como siempre le fue pintado en la niñez. Aquel tío innombrable, ese traidor, debió tener motivos contundentes para dejar a los Uchiha fuera de su vida.

No obstante, Nekobaa parecía ser parte importante de este inmenso y, a gusto de Sasuke, ridículo afán de secretismo.

La anciana era astuta y escondía muchas cosas, eso bien lo sabía, sin embargo, guardaba gran aprecio por él y su hermano mayor, por lo tanto, dio luces del inicio de aquel camino que debía recorrer para llegar por fin, al término del túnel en que se encontraba desde que tuvo noción de que los Uchiha no eran un grupo familiar normal; estaban lejos de serlo y por ese motivo, el pelinegro entendía la insistencia de la mujer en involucrarse lo menos posible en un futuro descubrimiento del oscuro pasado-y presente que rodea todo lo que sus antecesores han tocado.

Esa pequeña ciudad, lugar que hace años escogió para empezar de nuevo, lejos de su sufrimiento y de las personas a las que no era capaz de entregar lo que merecían, era la clave.

Sus manos estaban inusualmente húmedas; estaba nervioso y ansioso. Una de las antiguas guaridas de Madara Uchiha yacía abandonada en una antigua zona de la ciudad. Sabía que aquello significaría un enorme riesgo; era consciente de que el más mínimo error podría significar graves consecuencias no sólo para su vida, sino, tal como había sido advertido por Nekobaa: para su vida y la de sus seres queridos.

Tocó su cuello, intentando aflojar su camisa y quitar torpemente el sudor en él. De pronto el teléfono comenzó con un incesante vibrar. Naruto.

Pensó en ignorarlo una vez más, sin embargo, las doce llamadas perdidas le hicieron pensarlo mejor.

Ya no escaparía de la situación; Sakura estaba de vuelta y tarde o temprano se enfrentarían de nuevo. Sólo… un poco más de tiempo, tenía la estúpida idea de que tal vez dilatar lo más posible el encuentro lo ayudaría a hacer frente de mejor manera a las consecuencias de sus actos, de todo.

Se detuvo en una roñosa estación de servicio, bajó de su vehículo y procuró entrar a una pequeña tienda contigua al lugar. Buscó en el aparador algo que llamara su atención, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un sándwich de tomate. Se hizo del producto y caminó parsimoniosamente hacia la caja. En el trayecto encontró un zumo que podría calmar su sed, por lo que tomó la pequeña botella y finalmente, pagó la compra. La chica del mesón pareció reconocerlo, sin embargo, se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario. Él lo notó y no ocultó su interés en ello. ¿Acaso se habían visto antes?

Negó finalmente, tomando su pequeña bolsa de papel y buscando una mesa vacía. Ahí por fin, se dignó a mirar su celular y devolver el llamado.

— _Uzumaki, diga_

—Sabes quién soy idiota—respondió algo irritado.

— _Oh, es que creí que ya no reconocías mi número. Digo, has pasado por alto todas mis llamadas anteriores, teme_

—Cierra la boca y presta atención. Tengo una pista.—El rubio se paralizó. Una pista...

— _¿Es sobre... Itachi?_

— _Lo es. En un par de días viajaré a Otogakure._

— _Pero oye... Sasuke... Sakura. Ella ha despertado. Lo hizo hoy pasado de las diez. Ahora Ino está con ella, pronto entraré y... no lo sé, tal vez deberías venir y verla o no lo sé, la verdad—_ rodó los ojos. Eso no debía decírselo; iría de cualquier forma. Necesitaba hacerlo

—Ire. Pero será solo uno momento

— _¿Y qué hay de Karin?—_ rodó los ojos. Karin. No pensaba responder

—Ah, Karin. Creo que no es un tema del que quiera hablar contigo esta vez. Nos vemos—dijo, recordando la última charla que ambos tuvieron. Era un idiota, incluso estando medio ebrio, no le parecía concebible haber hablado de sus serios problemas maritales con Naruto.

Y cortó la llamada, sin siquiera despedirse.

…

Era su día libre. Naruto solía pasar tiempo de calidad junto a sus hijos y ayudando en casa cuando no era requerido en el cuartel. Era consciente de que su trabajo era sumamente importante, mas no era capaz de concebir el descuidar a su familia y seres queridos por su carrera. Era algo en lo que realmente difería con Sasuke.

Por ese motivo, no entendía por qué demonios se había casado con Karin, aún sabiendo que no sería capaz de amarla como se merecía. A veces detestaba ese lado egoísta y algo extraño del que fue, desde siempre, su mejor amigo. Un tipo huraño, pero con grandes cualidades que le hacían ver por encima de cualquier problema que enfrentase su amistad. De perdonar todo, entendiendo los tormentos que llevaban al pelinegro a actuar impulsivamente.

Sin embargo, incluso si intentaba negarlo, era imposible superar el conflicto que surgió cuando ambos se involucraron con Sakura en términos románticos. Siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, desde que fue consciente de la presencia de aquella chica de extraño cabello y enormes ojos verdosos.

Su amistad surgió de forma casi instantánea a pesar de roces iniciales, al igual que con Sasuke, el berrinchudo Uchiha, el genio malhumorado de la clase, el chico indiferente y solitario, que de pronto, pareció abrir su corazón y aceptar el aprecio que tanto él como Sakura le ofrecieron.

Y lo supo desde un principio también; Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Completamente embelesada y él, creyendo que aquel amor que la pelirrosa profesaba al Uchiha se trataba de algo platónico, se arriesgó y acabó confesando su amor seriamente cuando rondaban los quince. Y obtuvo su primer beso. Un tesoro que solo unos meses después, se transformó en pesadilla pues Sakura no lo quería, al menos no de esa forma y a pesar de intentarlo, le fue imposible.

Salieron por dos cortos meses, durante los cuales Sasuke se alejó por completo y levantó aquellas terribles sospechas que una calurosa tarde de verano se concretaron.

A Sasuke también le gustaba ella, y tras una discusión que acabó en golpes, el pelinegro entró en la competencia por el amor de la chica. Le costó aceptar el hecho de que no sería capaz de competir con aquello que era mucho más fuerte que cualquier amor platónico. Su corazón acabó ideando ese sentimiento,sospechaba, para de alguna cruel y retorcida forma, hacerlo sufrir por un amor imposible.

…

— _No… no puedo hacer esto, Naruto. Lo intenté, lo juro, pero esto es más fuerte, es…_

— _Shhh_...— _la abrazó, sintiendo que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Sakura estaba deshecha en aquel momento, y había decidido ser sincera con él, antes de…_

— _Escucharás muchas cosas de mí, pero quiero que sepas… que lo escuches de mi propia boca: estoy enamorada de Sasuke. He intentado con todas mis fuerzas corresponderte, pero me es imposible hacerlo sabiendo que él…que nosotros… podemos estar juntos_ — _declaró, hipando aún por el llanto, conteniendo un poco la respiración para así frenar el torrente de lágrimas que recorrían ya sus mejillas_ afiebradas— _Esta tarde, durante la fiesta de verano él y yo..._ — _suspiró y le miró a los ojos_ — _nos besamos. Sasuke me buscó y declaró que le gusto y yo...no puedo, incluso si esto no resulta en un futuro, no puedo dejarlo pasar._

— _Te comprendo y… agradezco tu sinceridad—espetó, más estoico que nunca. En una pose madura que pocos vieron en él—No puedo obligarte a corresponderme si no es lo que sientes. En el fondo, temía que este momento llegaría._

 _Luego de aquel encuentro, procuró ocuparse de sí mismo y reparar su corazón lejos de la agitación y el fervor que provocó aquel bochornoso triángulo amoroso. Se alejó de los tortuosos líos que se formaron a su alrededor, de las habladurías y de Sasuke y Sakura, pues, incluso comprendiendo que ellos se amaban, no dejaba de ser doloroso presenciar el noviazgo de su primer, y hasta ese entonces, único amor, con su mejor amigo. Una tarde, Sakura le preguntó por su alejamiento, pues temía perder su amistad. El rubio, tan elocuente como siempre sólo atinó a reír, y dar una contundente respuesta; no, jamás perdería su amistad, ni ella ni Sasuke._

 _Al final del ciclo escolar, pactó un encuentro con el pelinegro. Las cosas no terminaban ahí, pues en ese momento de recogimiento en que las asperezas fueron limadas, ciertos conflictos resueltos y dudas aclaradas, tuvo la certeza de que quien tenía enfrente no era más su rival ni su testarudo amigo, sino su hermano._

…

Un nuevo y alentador parte médico fue entregado. Naruto no podía ocultar su felicidad, tampoco sus ganas de hablar con la pelirrosa, no obstante, aquello había sido prohibido tajantemente. No era posible mencionar una sola palabra del fatídico incidente, ni por asomo.

Ella le reconoció instantáneamente e intentó sonreír, a pesar de permanecer completamente inmovilizada por los equipos de monitoreo, vendaje y sondas. Naruto, con sutileza, le pidió que por favor no se esforzara, que pronto tendrían tiempo para ponerse al día y sonreír sin apuros ni dificultades.

Una parte de él temía que su sonrisa se apagara de pronto, no sólo por la verdad a la que debía enfrentarse, sino que también por un pasado que estaba muy cerca de materializarse; Sasuke.

Ambos cultivaron un amor que acabó transformándose en una bomba de tiempo. Y una tarde, como en su momento sospechó, los destruyó, lanzando dolorosas esquirlas irremediablemente le alcanzaron e hirieron, generando en su interior heridas que aún hoy, continuaban causando un constante y lacerante dolor.

A veces se preguntaba si ese era el precio que debía pagar alguien como él por una amistad y por los errores del pasado. Tal vez, es el pago justo por todo lo que no fue dicho y debió ser develado en el pasado. Por amordazar la verdad de tal forma, que acabó convertido en un vil cómplice de la agonía ajena.

Remordía. Si hubiera sido capaz de perdonar en aquel entonces… si tan solo él…

No, no debía, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cada noche, cada maldita noche, se ve a sí mismo como lo que es; un hombre impotente ante un mundo que avanza cruelmente hacia un destino desolador, un hombre con las manos cubiertas de sangre. El silencioso e inesperado verdugo de un futuro que no pudo ser.

…

Lo que pareció una odisea, acabó de golpe cuando estuvo fuera del edificio institucional. Sabía de antemano que a esas alturas, se había estado tomando demasiadas libertades y ser despedido por abandono de deberes no era algo que quisiera realmente.

Con la reciente noticia del despertar de Sakura rondando su cabeza, decidió que ya era hora de volver al mundo real. Ese del que a veces quería desaparecer.

La tediosa rutina caía de nuevo como una extremadamente pesada mochila a cargar sobre sus ya cansados hombros.

Si bien la búsqueda de Itachi revivía en él el anhelo y el sufrimiento que su desaparición causó durante su adolescencia y que acabó influyendo en todo el acontecer posterior de su vida—incluyendo decisiones que tal vez ahora, considera erróneas—, también es fuente de esperanza. Ese sentimiento genuino que le da fuerzas para erguirse y continuar su tortuoso camino. Ese que lo anima a hacer frente a sus propios errores y debilidades, a pensar que al final del oscuro túnel la recompensa le espera.

Por el contrario, el caso de Hozuki no hacía más que llenarlo de incertidumbre y enviar sus ánimos por el retrete. ¿Era necesario que él, un detective experimentado estuviese a cargo de la investigación de una simple golpiza? El de Sakura si bien, lo consideraba prioritario, se sumaba a decenas de casos bajo su supervisión y de acuerdo a sus propios estándares, aquel nuevo problema debía ser llevado a lo más por un novato. ¿Es que no habían nuevos aspirantes?

Resignado, optó por comenzar con la valoración de las evidencias encontradas en la zona de los hechos. En efecto, Hozuki había planeado con antelación una agresión que acabó con la víctima—identificada como Torune— internada de gravedad en el Hospital General de Konoha. Actualmente, según los antecedentes entregados esa misma mañana, el joven médico se encuentra consciente y fuera de todo riesgo, aunque aún inhabilitado para dejar el recinto hospitalario.

…

Antes de salir se miró detenidamente al espejo. Oh, ese que estaba ahí era en efecto, él. Su rostro pálido y ojeroso le hizo recordar sus inicios en la academia; aquellas terribles noches en que lo único que rondaba su mente era el fatídico recuerdo de la vida que abandonó, de las personas que, conscientemente hirió.

En un afán por sentir menos presión de la que suponía el hecho de volver a ver a Sakura—y ser visto por ella, consciente—decidió salir de la oficina cerca de las seis, para llegar al hospital apenas cuarenta minutos antes del término del horario para visitas con la esperanza—cobarde, sea de paso—de ser interrumpido probablemente en el momento más álgido del tan esperado y temido reencuentro por una sonriente enfermera solicitando abandonar la habitación. Si, ese era su patético plan.

...

De camino por el pasillo, sus manos perecían haberse transformado en gelatina. Su cuello de pronto se sintió sofocado, su rostro reflejaba un rictus de completo desagrado y su frente sucumbía perlada ante el sudor. Era hora. La verdad.

—Sasuke...—se detuvo ipso facto. Luego volteó en completo silencio.

—…

—Creí que habías acobardado, _Teme._

—Nunca, _Dobe_ —el rubio se despidió con un leve gesto y abandonó el pasillo, perdiéndose entre las imponentes mamparas que anunciaban el ingreso a la sala de espera.

Estaba solo.

Llenó con cautela el mismo registro que solía completar cada semana, para hacer una visita. De camino, y de casualidad, el médico tratante lo abordó y le prohibió estrictamente cualquier tipo de interrogatorio. Sasuke creyó adecuado acotar que se trataba de una mera observación del estado físico de la víctima y que de hecho ese era el motivo por el cual llegaba casi al final del horario para visitas.

Era un perfecto mentiroso. Ante todos; menos _ella._

Nuevamente solo, parecía una tortura el saber que su vida estaba a cinco pasos de cambiar; la puerta de su habitación se encontraba abierta. Una enfermera llevaba lo que al parecer era la cena. Al notar su presencia, inmediatamente hizo un gesto hacia el interior de la habitación; ya no había marcha atrás.

—Uchiha-san, la señorita Haruno se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, puede pasar de inmediato.—la mujer, ignorante de la tormenta que se avecinaba, avanzó campante por el largo corredor, dejándolo a merced de las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones.

…

Por primera vez desde que despertó, era capaz de tomar todo el consomé que le correspondía. Su cuerpo completamente adolorido y su estado, le revelaban pistas con respecto a lo sucedido antes de despertar en aquel frío hospital que de vez en cuando era iluminado por las sonrisas y aprecio de sus amigos. Amigos, esos había olvidado al abandonar Konoha. Los únicos que se quedaron a su lado en momentos difíciles; todos, _menos…_

— _Uchiha-san, la señorita Haruno se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, puede pasar de inmediato…_

 _Uchiha…_

—Sasuke…

…

Ya de noche dejó atrás sus conflictos internos para abocarse de lleno a un caso que le fue dado con antelación y que sin embargo, revisaba recién en medio de la fría noche, a pocas horas de presentarse por primera vez ante su _cliente._

Era oficialmente la abogada asignada para la defensa del imputado por agresión premeditada, Hozuki Suigetsu.

Un historial patético, a su entender. Detenido en varias ocasiones por hurtos de baratijas, siendo el más grave el registrado en un museo por la sustracción de una antigua espada samurai. Penas remitidas, firmas periódicas, multas…

Aquel sujeto sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza, sobre todo ahora, tomando en cuenta que arriesgaba una condena de cárcel efectiva producto de una paliza infringida a un médico. Conocía el proceder; los cargos no serían retirados por razones obvias, incluso ejecutando una perfecta defensa, podría conseguir beneficios para su caso más no la libertad. Eso, a menos que fuese capaz de pagar una suculenta fianza y llegar a un acuerdo económico con la víctima de la agresión, Torune.

Sin embargo, no reparó en todos los detalles adscritos al caso hasta que, al revisar por segunda vez el extenso documento notó un singular detalle que le hizo despertar de golpe:

 _Fiscalía Nacional: Registro ****02_

 _Investigador designado: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Año 2***_

Era consciente de que no había vuelta atrás con aquella resolución, y le generaba cierta suspicacia el haber sido designada a un caso cuya investigación era liderada por su propio cónyuge. El evidente conflicto de interés podría incluso invalidar cualquier sentencia del caso. Ante aquello, no tardó en redactar una carta formal, en la cual se excusaría de sus funciones.

La _Defensoría Pública_ debía, si o si, asignar un nuevo abogado para el señor Hozuki. Era lo que pensaba, no obstante, consideraba sumamente extraña una equivocación tan básica por parte de un organismo judicial. Era burdo pensar que pudiese haber sido un dato obviado por el hecho de que ella utiliza aún su apellido de soltera, en desmedro del de su marido, el cual por cuestiones tradicionales y legales—hasta hace poco—debía aparecer en lugar del _Uzumaki._

…

En efecto, a la mañana siguiente, la audiencia fue suspendida. En un hecho inédito, el principal acusado recibió inexplicablemente una rebaja a su medida cautelar mientras se extendía la investigación; Hozuki Suigetsu era condenado a esperar tranquilamente por su juicio en casa, pues se le concedió el arresto domiciliario total. La víctima en tanto, aún en el hospital, fue notificada por su indignado abogado de una situación escandalosa que a todas luces sería foco de atención de la prensa local.

Karin apenas vio a su esposo durante la audiencia, quien parecía en una dimensión paralela, sin siquiera reparar en ella. Decidió entonces no ir a por él. Aquella gris tarde ocupó su tiempo en su propio despacho, al cual llegó no sin incidentes de por medio.

…

* * *

He vuelto. Si, ¿recuerdan el rollo de darme un tiempo? Efectivamente llevaba ya bastante sin actualizar y el haberles avisado que no lo haría me quitó (aunque suene exagerado) una presión de encima, por lo que pude sacar adelante mis líos de estudiante, personales e inspirarme a la vez, de forma que logré escribir y editar un capítulo que me parece adecuado para generar un quiebre.

¿Qué les pareció? Sé que es cruel dejar el reencuentro en completa incógnita, pero vamos, soy una pseudo escritora ¬¬ y la intriga es lo que me gusta. Las cosas, como pretendo irán creciendo a partir del cap. 6, eso lo aseguro, ya que no planeo hacer de este long fic algo eterno, sino que no excederme de los 15 o 17 capítulos. Es por eso también que he optado por un formato laaargo.

Otra cosa, ¿se hacen una idea del porqué Naruto se siente culpable aún? (a parte de estar aún resentido con Sasuki) Bueno, si me esperan, lo sabrán :´)

En fin, cualquier duda, consulta o reclamo (siempre dentro del marco del respeto, que es lo que debe imperar, creo yo), no duden en hacerla. Puede ser que tarde, pero respondo :)

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que dejaron un review, un follow o fav, también a aquellas que leyeron desde el anonimato y esperan por una actualización. Me hace feliz que una creación parcialmente mía (tío Kishimoto entra aquí, LOL) sea de su agrado y les motive a leer, que siempre es enriquecedor ;)

Hasta pronto


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es original.**

 **Adv: AU, leve Ooc. +16 (bajo propia responsabilidad)**

* * *

 **Recommence**

 **...**

 **|6| Prístino**

 **...**

Hozuki Suigetsu no parecía un ladrón cualquiera; su vestimenta cuidada y combinada lo acercaba más a un oportunista de primera. Uno de esos sujetos listos para venderse al mejor postor. Karin estaba segura eso sí, de que lo vivido aquella mañana en la corte era una especie de escenario surreal. Una jodida jugarreta de alguien cuyos nexos con Hozuki están incluso por sobre la justicia. Estaba decidida a descubrir qué demonios era.

—Necesito una reunión con mi cliente, nuevamente—afirmó con convicción. Entró a la pequeña sala en que anteriormente se habían reunido, previo al juicio y sentencia que en un noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento de las veces imponía la cárcel. Claramente él formaba parte de ese exclusivo y sumamente afortunado uno por ciento.

El peligris hizo acto de presencia. Y tal como la Uzumaki sospechó, su cliente no dijo una sola palabra al respecto; Karin estaba completamente convencida de que algo traía entre manos aquel farsante.

Odiaba pensar en hablar con Sasuke al respecto. Pero lo haría. A esas alturas, había aceptado que su profesión estaba por sobre cualquier cosa, incluso por sobre su desastroso matrimonio.

…

El impacto de un encuentro que en definitiva, lo atemorizaba, aún se hacía notar en sus manos temblorosas. Sus orbes oscuras no hacían más que intentar enfocar—infructuosamente—la pantalla de su computadora mientras en su mente la escena acontecida en el hospital se hacía presente una y otra vez, torturandolo.

Esos ojos, esa mirada. Su expresión. En definitiva, aquel no era ni por asomo, el feliz reencuentro de dos amantes. Más bien aquel destello parecía querer detonar una batalla campal en cualquier instante. Estaba seguro a estas alturas, que incluso una muchacha tranquila y delicada como Sakura era capaz de encerrar en su corazón un gran odio o al menos, resentimiento hacia su persona.

Los días en que se sintió admirado, amado y correspondido por ella formaban parte de un pasado que por su bien y el de ella, debía ser enterrado.

Sus manos se dirigieron directamente hacia su rostro. Había entrado en razón; una reconciliación no era posible antes, ahora, ni nunca. Él era Uchiha Sasuke, un sujeto completamente deplorable, un cobarde y ella, era una mujer a la que no vió crecer, una que no conocía en lo absoluto; la Haruno Sakura que yacía incrustada en su corazón era una ingenua adolescente que había muerto para el mundo; aquel no era más que un buen recuerdo, un anhelo de amor inconcluso.

Su realidad era la jodida investigación, las malditas audiencias y su moribundo matrimonio. Oh, río sarcásticamente; al menos aún gozaba de un estado de salud aceptable.

…

— _Es viernes. Supongo que irás a la fiesta, frentona—tocó su brazo, como si estuviera asegurándose de que era escuchada por la joven de ojos verdes. Ino suspiró, y Sakura notó el por qué de su comportamiento; llevaba semanas en otro planeta._

— _Uhm… claro—respondió, de pronto recordó aquello tan importante que había olvidado-otra vez.—¡Cierto! Naruto no irá por mí a casa esta tarde, el idiota se lanzó al río antes de ayer y pescó un resfriado—la rubia rodó los ojos; Sakura sonrió algo apenada. Es que era tanta la mala suerte del rubio que desde aquel beso en el cerro y otros a escondidas en su habitación, no habían tenido más citas ni contacto. Suponía que era algo tonto._

— _Ese cabeza hueca. Iré a darle una paliza cuando se recupere._

 _Ambas rieron mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la escuela, no obstante, algo la detuvo de forma casi imperceptible. Ante los ojos de Ino, por supuesto, aquello era claro como el agua. Para Sakura, esos ojos oscuros representaban el derrumbe de todas sus pretensiones por olvidarle. La pelirrosa, si bien pasó de él intentando parecer lo más compuesta posible, sentía que algo se revolvía en su interior. Todo podría irse por la borda si él quisiera. En ese momento Sakura fue consciente de lo vulnerable que podía ser ante el Uchiha. Se odió por un momento, aunque muy en el fondo, se había resignado a que las cosas tomaran ese rumbo._

…

 _Se vistió apresurada. Ya que Naruto en definitiva, no estaba en condiciones siquiera de ponerse en pie en ese momento, había quedado con Ino y Sai para que fueran por ella a la parada del autobús._

 _Realmente no estaba interesada del todo en ir a aquella fiesta, simplemente había aceptado por la insistencia de sus amigos y porque, se suponía, Naruto estaría a su lado. Bufó. Notó de pronto la mirada azul de Ino sobre la suya a través del espejo retrovisor. Lo había notado, por supuesto; su mirada perdida, su preocupación. Y es que en su mente, también rondaba el temor, ¿Iría Sasuke acompañado de alguna otra chica? De ser así, no estaba segura de poder soportarlo. Podría sonar egoísta de su parte, pero no era capaz de verle con alguien más, incluso si era ella quien salía con otro chico, aún así tenía la esperanza de estar con Sasuke. Y era consciente de que, en algún momento, sus atolondradas decisiones terminarían afectando no sólo su amistad con ellos, sino que la de ambos muchachos. Apretó ambos puños; no había vuelta atrás._

…

 _Dentro de la casa de Sai las cosas parecían tranquilas. Si bien la música apenas le permitía oír su propia voz, la mayoría de los chicos presentes en la fiesta permanecía tranquilo, bailando en pareja, jugueteando o charlando. Sakura logró divisar a Shikamaru entre sus compañeros de grado, quien hablaba animadamente con Temari, una chica que según sabía, era mayor que ellos, sin embargo, no tomó mayor importancia a ese hecho en particular._

 _Lo que le preocupaba tenía nombre y apellido, además de unos profundos ojos negros. El sólo evocar su recuerdo hizo, por arte de magia, ver a su objetivo en un rincón alejado de la fiesta. Sasuke era guapo, pero antisocial. Sus tiempos de chico popular habían quedado en el olvido pues, su naturaleza huraña lo relegó a ser uno de los "raros" de la clase, limitando así su círculo a ella y Naruto, además de congeniar ligeramente con uno que otro conocido. Su aspecto cuidado le hacía destacar, sin embargo, su expresión de hastío hasta le llevaba a pensar en que tal vez, el sector en que se encontraba sentado observando la nada era más oscuro que en el resto de la fiesta-rió un poco ante aquel infantil pensamiento-. Su corazón se calmó de hecho, al notar su soledad, más dio un vuelco cuando notó sus orbes oscuras posarse sobre sus írices verdosos. Le miraba fijamente. Luego se puso de pie._

 _Al parecer, no era necesario ir a la cueva del lobo; en ocasiones, el lobo podía ir por ella sin necesidad de buscarle, pensó. Pero él pasó por su lado y apartó la mirada en cuanto ella pretendió hablar. El chico salió por la puerta principal, directo a la terraza en el patio delantero. Se apoyó sobre un viejo árbol, con ambas manos en sus bolsillos._

 _Oh, cuán equivocada estaba porque de hecho, iría a lanzarse directamente a los brazos del lobo en ese preciso instante._

…

Despertó con una extraña sensación en el pecho; dolía por montones. Entonces las imágenes de lo acontecido el día anterior invadieron su mente. Comprendió que aquello era algo que iba más allá de lo físico. Era aquel dolor que juró no volver a sentir, al menos no por _él…_

—Yo… no puedo.—pensó y exteriorizó con palabras aquel sufrimiento. No podía resistir revivir todo lo que tanto esfuerzo le costó matar. Pero no era capaz de moverse y tampoco de volver con _Danzo…_

Ese hombre… Lo recordaba, y estaba segura de que aquel anciano tétrico tenía que ver con las _pruebas_ y los experimentos fallidos en el pueblo. Ella y Naoki conocían el real significado de las nuevas investigaciones de _Shimura._ Las _recetas._ Cuando se involucró, creyó encontrar ahí una fuente laboral estable y por supuesto, una amplia experiencia en su profesión, no obstante, las cosas no eran color de rosa y de pronto se vio alcanzada por las sucias maquinaciones de un hombre ruín y ambicioso. Acabó en el hospital y… Sasuke era el único capaz de ayudarla en aquel desolador escenario, a pesar de todo.

…

 _Cuando entró finalmente a su habitación sintió el pasado más vivo que nunca; un aroma familiar inundó sus fosas nasales. Su corazón convulsionó cuando hizo contacto visual con los ojos que nunca abandonaron su retina. La misma luz, el mismo verde que, para sus adentros, siempre admiró y atesoró. Deseaba detener el tiempo y perderse en aquellos fanales hasta perder el aliento, sin embargo, el resentimiento entre ambos era una infranqueable pared que sus propios actos levantaron años atrás y, dudaba tener la oportunidad de atravesar nuevamente el umbral de su corazón._

— _Sakura..._ — _fue lo único que logró articular mientras le observaba atónito. Notó en su rostro una particular expresión;¿aquello era...pánico?_

— _...Tú… vete, no necesito de tu compasión para…-_

— _No digas estupideces_ — _reaccionó contrariado_ — _no he venido a sentir lástima por tí. Soy el detective a cargo del caso y necesito información cuanto antes_ — _continuó, impresionado de sí mismo pues, no creía ser capaz de sacar el habla frente a ella._

 _En su rostro magullado una mueca que pasó de la impresión a lo que probablemente pudo distinguir como dolor; la reacción de ella luego de pronunciada la cortante respuesta. Efectivamente, él había minimizado cualquier importancia que pudiese tener su encuentro con la pelirrosa, al menos exteriormente, hiriendo evidentemente el orgullo de la muchacha. Pero trató de ser fuerte, selló las ganas inmensas de gritar que nada de lo que le mostraba era cierto; que le era imposible olvidar el pasado y que su corazón se negaba a desterrar aquella estela que, avivada por un doloroso reencuentro, resurgía entre llamas desde su pecho. Que todo alrededor suyo inevitablemente lo consumía._

— _Si eres tú, no tengo nada que decir. Por favor..._ — _la pelirrosa le miró suplicante, como si el mero hecho de dirigirle la palabra le resultase flagelante_ — _...deja todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo. No quiero verte ahora ni después… nunca más…_

 _Fue entonces cuando algo en su interior estalló; ¿nunca más? Sus piernas, como si de entes independientes se trataran, lo llevaron directo hacia la fría cama de hospital y sus manos, sin siquiera tener control de ellas, a sus hombros débiles._

— _No es cierto. Lo sabes, Sakura_ — _susurró, sintiendo su corazón reventar en la garganta cuando notó de pronto la cercanía entre ambos. Por primera vez desde que lo dejaron o, mejor dicho, desde que él la dejó, se miraban a los ojos sin aquel manto de resentimiento entre ambos_ — _Yo no dejaré que vuelvan a dañarte. Quien sea responsable pagará y te protegeré. Sakura, yo…_

— _Shhh..._ — _el pelinegro sintió sus finos dedos sobre sus labios. Se vio tentado en ese momento, de tomar su mano y besarla, pero aquello no podía pasar de una fantasía lejana. Y ella, por suerte, lo detuvo. Lo salvó de decir aquello que alargaría su agonía aún más_ — _No Sasuke… no sigas, por favor. Responderé a tus preguntas si es lo que quieres, pero no me pidas imposibles._

 _Asintió. Le costó trabajo soltar sus manos. Aquel calor, lo había olvidado por completo y al abandonarlo una vez más padeció de un frío que iba más allá de lo físico. No quería dejarla ir de nuevo, no obstante, era imposible seguir juntos de esa forma. Inadecuado, inoportuno, pensó. Cuanto se odiaba a sí mismo, al mundo, a ella, sólo por ser ella._

 _Acabaron con un interrogatorio sumamente impersonal. Tomó nota de todo lo dicho, como si de pronto se tratase de una víctima cualquiera. Pero aquella era una vez más, una simple careta. El Sasuke que aún la anhelaba, en un arrebato de locura, decidió grabar discretamente su voz durante el interrogatorio. Si era descubierto, simplemente se excusaría acusando mayor prolijidad en la toma de testimonios. Continuó como si nada, hasta que de pronto era el momento de despedirse._

— _Volveré el jueves a esta misma hora. Por favor, intenta recordar lo que puedas y… no te fuerces. Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario..._ — _aseveró, sabiendo que lo último no debió ser dicho, sin embargo, se puso de pie y, dando una leve mirada a la muchacha tendida en la cama de hospital, salió de la habitación sin esperar una despedida._

 _Se había acabado. Estaba acabado._

…

…

—El caso relacionado con Hozuki podría abrir una ventana a otro dolor de cabeza. Es como una de esas coincidencias maravillosas donde matas varios pájaros de un tiro.

—No te entiendo Shino, explícate

—Digamos que existe una extraña conexión entre él y un tal Juugo que curiosamente, vive y trabaja en Otogakure…

Sasuke sin embargo, no era capaz de relacionar ni sospechar al respecto. Le miró y se mantuvo impávido, esperando que el joven continuara con su relato.

—Se trata de un guardia de la filial de Shimura en la zona. Posee estudios secundarios y se graduó en la misma generación que Hozuki—tosió y prosiguió—Hozuki Suigetsu también lo es, y para colmo, el médico en cuestión, agredido sin motivo aparente, había solicitado muestras al laboratorio, pues existen denuncias por uso indebido de sustancias peligrosas y experimentación sin autorización.

—Entonces, dices que podría tratarse de una especie de cacería para callar a posibles denunciantes—concluyó, tronando sus dedos. Shino asintió e hizo un ademán para continuar, Sasuke se lo permitió.

—Haruno Sakura estaba a cargo del inventario de la filial de Shimura en Otogakure. Para ser precisos, era químico farmacéutico y tenía acceso a fórmulas así como también, a la supervisión y producción de las mismas.

—Alguien quiere callar lo que sea que tenga que decir—analizó, transmitiendo en voz alta sus cavilaciones.

—Creo que Hozuki es a quien buscamos, Sasuke.

Entonces sus planes cambiaron drásticamente; iba a sacarle toda la información posible a Hozuki, así tuviera que partirle la cara. Esto no iba a quedarse así, a esas alturas, ya era algo personal, _demasiado._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _¿Será que se está resolviendo el caso? ¿Sasuke al fin va a"vengar" la agresión que sufrió Sakura? Bueno, lógicamente pero quizás no tan luego :p. Siento que este es el capítulo que marca un antes y un después para todos los personajes principales. Por un lado Sasuke y Sakura, reencontrándose por fin y sintiendo aflorar sus sentimientos (sorry si es muy frío, porque en serio no soy romántica, no me va ni en la vida real :c), Karin sintiendo curiosidad por su caso fallido, buscando respuestas y sintiéndose empoderada, cotizada, etérea, multifacética e inalcanzable (?) además de la extraña relación de Suigetsu con Sakura y los laboratorios Shimura (un Doctor Simi algo siniestro)._**

 ** _¿Les pareció bueno? ¿Será que valió la pena la espera?_**

 ** _Pd. El capítulo se llama así porque me gusta esa palabra ;-;_**

 ** _Jeje, gracias por su tiempo, reviews (prometo hacer mención a todos y responder anónimos/sin cuenta en uno de los próximos caps) nos leemos!_**

 ** _*Corre a su guarida a planear más historias retorcidas que nunca terminará de editar._**


End file.
